


You are mine

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of homin: unrelated drabbles, pwps and oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt meme drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles written for [this](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/62147028924) prompt meme and posted on my tumblr

_for spell-on-you_

_26\. One borrowing the other’s clothes_

(Inspired by [this](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/58299021608))

Yunho wanders into the living room and almost spits out his water.

Changmin is sprawled out on the couch, reading a manga or something, and wearing Yunho’s shirt.

He’s wearing… _only_  his shirt.

Yunho swallows.

Changmin is wearing his shirt and it’s too big on him and the bottom of it just barely brushes his thighs and beyond that is just legs. Legs for days. Yunho makes some sort of choking, gurgling sound and points at him.

“That’s – my shirt – ”

Changmin rolls over and gazes at him and all higher brain functions desert Yunho.

“Yeah. I borrowed it,” Changmin arches an eyebrow.

Yunho drifts closer despite himself. “It doesn’t fit you.” 

“I’m aware of that.”

“I like it,” Yunho blurts out.

Changmin just looks at him for a long moment, then his eyes drop and he looks at where Yunho’s hands have somehow, magically, landed on his bare thighs.

“God you’re pathetic,” he says, but when Yunho grabs him and pulls him into his lap he forgets to protest.

_29\. One cooking for the other_

"Is it…edible?" Changmin asks, eyeing the plate of puke-coloured spaghetti Yunho had proudly presented to him five minutes ago.

Yunho gives him a hurt look. “Of course it’s edible. Do you really think I’d try to poison you?”

"Probably not intentionally," Changmin squints at the blobs of brown vegetable which must have, theoretically, been mushrooms at one point in their lives.

"The longer you stare at it the more bruised my ego becomes," Yunho sighs dramatically. Changmin’s lips quirk. He picks up his fork, twirls a single length of spaghetti on it, raises it to his mouth - then changes his mind at the last second and shoves the fork into Yunho’s mouth, conveniently open in anticipation of Changmin’s first bite. Yunho chokes, then chews and swallows automatically. 

His face goes a little green. “It’s - uh…well, it’s - “

Changmin decides to take pity on him. He leans over and kisses Yunho, tastes the residue of overcooked noodle and too many spices on Yunho’s lips. Yunho’s mouth yields soft under his and Changmin draws back with a smile.

"Mmm," he hums. "Tastes good."

 

_for changdeer_

_25\. A kiss between them_

When they fight, Yunho is always the first to raise his voice.

It happens slowly, a build-up of anger that eventually breaks in the face of Changmin’s stoic, monosyllabic non-sequiturs; his defence mechanism for any situation he doesn’t like. He doesn’t do it on purpose, it’s just the way he prefers to fight, with words rather than fists.

Yunho fights with his fists. Yunho fights with his whole body, coiled tight with splintering control as he grabs Changmin and slams him up against the wall of their practice room. Their dancers go still.

”Everyone get out,” Yunho snaps, his eyes not leaving Changmin’s face. The dancers scramble for the door and it shuts behind them with an ominious thud. Heat frissons up Changmin’s spine.

"I asked you a fucking question," Yunho says, voice dangerous. Changmin squirms in his hold, half-angry, half perversely thrilled at how easily Yunho has him pinned.

"I. said. yes." Changmin bites out.

"Yes what? Yes you heard me or yes you want to change the dance?"

"Yes," Changmin grits. His hands rise, dig in Yunho’s back and pull him closer. "Just - yes."

Yunho makes an angry sound and presses him into the wall. “I hate it when you do this.”

"I know," Changmin says, and kisses him. For a second he thinks he’s caught Yunho by surprise, but then a hand sinks in his hair and yanks his head back and Changmin keens. Yunho presses into his mouth, bites at his lips until he draws blood and Changmin thrashes and trembles against him.

Yunho grabs at his thighs and hoists him up and Changmin’s legs wrap around his waist.

" - Hate it," Yunho breathes, his fingers pressing bruises into Changmin’s skin.

"Yes." Changmin arches and pushes into him. Their teeth clack and Yunho hisses. " _Yes._ ”

_27\. The pair entertaining themselves on a rainy day_

"Changmin-ah, what’re you doing?"

"I’m reading hyung."

"…And now?"

"Still reading."

"I’m bored."

"Not my problem."

"Entertain me!"

"Entertain yourself. You’re a grown man, how is it that you turn into a whiny 5 year old just from being cooped up inside for an hour? I swear you drive me so -"

"You have such nice legs Changminnie."

"I - stop that, I’m trying to read - "

"So long and smooth. Did you wax?"

"Stop it - I don’t - "

"Pretty thighs too…"

"Ah - hyung!"

“ _Oh._  I struck gold. Well hello there~”

"God you’re so…stop…"

"Hm?"

"…don’t…stop…"

 

_for hydrofloride_

_7\. In what ways do they prefer to show affection for each other?_

In the small, quiet ways, like when they find themselves in the chaos of backstage and Changmin has Yunho’s bottle and towel ready for him, like when Yunho wakes up early in the morning and gets ready first before waking Changmin so he gets a few more minutes of sleep, like when Changmin carefully transfers food from his plate into Yunho’s because he knows he hasn’t been eating well lately.

Like the little smile Changmin gets on his face when Yunho says something that makes him laugh at himself.

Like the way Yunho’s fingers tighten on his phone when Changmin calls him and tells him  _'I lost hyung'_  and doesn’t ask for anything more, but Yunho still turns up on his doorstep with beer and chicken wings and a bad romantic comedy.

Like when they’re silent together, or noisy together, or kids together, or grown ups together.

Maybe it’s not so small and quiet. Maybe it’s in them like music.

 

_17\. What was their last phone call (text/letter/insert applicable) about?_

 4am.

His phone is ringing at 4am and Changmin has a pretty good idea of who’s on the other line, which is how he knows that unless he picks up the other man will just keep calling and calling and calling. He groans and lifts the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Changmin-ah!" Yunho practically yodels down the line.

Changmin flinches. “It’s 4am,” he groans.

This fact does not appear to bother Yunho in the least. “I am having the most amazing time here! The people are all so nice, they gave us this beautiful welcoming ceremony. We’re going to build a canal system for the village tomorrow!” 

Changmin runs a tired hand over his face. “That’s great hyung.”

"Most people learn English in school but there are so many local dialects it’s hard to keep up. Some of the local kids tried teaching me a few words…"

Yunho demonstrates by inexpertly rendering a series of foreign sounds and Changmin faceplants into his pillow and trembles with helpless laughter. Yunho’s accent is presumably atrocious. 

"…Well, I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it eventually. What’ve you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Changmin shifts onto his side, the phone cradled between his ear and the pillow. "We’re doing basketball on the show next so I’ve started training for that."

"Finally, a sport you should be good at."

"Hey!"

Yunho laughs and somehow it melts Changmin’s exhaustion away. He curls into the duvet and smiles.

"Found any orphans you want to adopt yet?"

"Eleven," Yunho says promptly, and then recites each of their names and ages. Changmin doesn’t know whether to laugh or fly to Ghana and stage an intervention.

"I’m sure they’re all as equally smitten with you."

"Exactly how much would you object to helping me raise a little African baby?"

"A lot, Madonna."

"I wouldn’t do it because it’s supposedly fashionable. Children aren’t accessories," Yunho protests.

"Whatever you say, Yungelina Jolie."

"I don’t think you’re taking me very seriously."

"Not even a little bit," Changmin says cheerfully. Yunho grumbles a little before sighing into the phone.

"You should probably go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you," he says.

"It’s okay."

There’s a small silence over the line.

"I miss you," Yunho says softly. Changmin’s fingers tighten on his phone.

"I miss you too," he says, equally soft.

"Wish you were here."

"Wish I was too.  _Somebody_  needs to stop you from kidnapping innocent orphans.” 

When he eventually hangs up it’s to the sound of Yunho’s quiet giggles ringing in his ears.

 

_for changdollah_

_33\. How well would the couple do as a team in a bar fight?_

Afterwards, Changmin recalls that it was almost definitely Kangin’s fault.

The problem with mixing alcohol and ex-girlfriends and current boyfriends and noisy bars is that someone’s bound to end up with a fist in their face, and that’s exactly how the boyfriend ends up flat on his back with Kangin looming over him like a seething behemoth. The boyfriend’s friends surge around him, ready for a fight, and most of Super Junior are on their feet and their managers are trying to calm the situation down but instead tempers fray and the next thing Changmin knows a beer bottle goes flying over his head.

Wide-eyed, he stumbles back. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Yunho start towards the fray and grabs the back of his shirt.

"No," he says.

"I’m just going to try and break it up - "

“ _No._ ”

A bar stool heads in their direction and Yunho hauls him out of the way just in time. Looking angry, he advances on the man who threw it, blocking a punch and then sweeping his legs out from under him. His old hapkido training takes over and he spins, easily knocking out a second opponent with a well-aimed kick. Changmin hesitates, briefly debates over helping him, then retreats to the corner where Kyuhyun is calmly finishing his beer.

"Idiots," Kyuhyun says, summarising the scene in one supercilious enunciation.

"Yunho’s not - " Changmin starts to object, then spots his hyung trying to break up two of the guys in an intervention that ends with him hitting them both. "Okay they’re all idiots."

They clink bottles and settle in to watch.

\- - -

By the end of it when all those with broken bones have left for the hospital and the rest of them had been thrown out and banned from the establishment Yunho staggers up to Changmin with a split lip and a bruise on his cheek and gives him a wry smile.

"Thanks for having my back," he says.

"You seemed to have it under control," Changmin leers at him. He and Kyuhyun had started a drinking game while they waited for things to simmer down. Yunho blurs a little in his vision.

"…Are you drunk?" Yunho squints at him.

"No," Changmin lies. "Only one beer." He had eight beers. "You look good like this."

Yunho expels a breathless laugh. “What, all sweaty and roughed up?”

"Yes. Verr-rry good," Changmin says, and mentally congratulates himself for not slurring even a little bit. 

Yunho glances around them. The street is empty, the last of their friends having just straggled off. He steps closer and puts a hand on Changmin’s waist.

"How good?" he asks, voice low.

Changmin is pretty drunk, which is why he says: “Like…an avenging warrior. Coming home to me. That’s - that’s a good fantasy.”

Yunho’s gaze sharpens. Then he grabs Changmin, hoists him over his shoulder and carries him to their car.

 

_for redshootingstars_

_32\. How quickly, and through what means, would each be able to tell if an imposter had replaced the other?_

The first inkling Yunho has that something isn’t quite right is when Changmin emerges from his room in the morning and smiles at him.

Changmin does not smile in the mornings. Changmin barely even appears human until about midday, when copious amounts of coffee and sweet breads finally coax a smile onto his face. Yunho always keeps a supply on hand in case of emergencies.

Today does not seem to be an emergency, except for the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something is wrong. Changmin walks around like his Changmin, and talks like his Changmin, but Yunho knows on gut instinct that it is not his Changmin. He grabs the not-Changmin’s shoulder and forces him to face him.

"Who are you?" Yunho demands.

Changmin gives him a confused little smile. “What?”

"Yunho stop manhandling Changmin and get in the car," their manager says distractedly.

Yunho retreats but keeps a wary eye on the imposter. “I’m on to you,” he says.

Changmin just gives him a bewildered look and gets in the car.

\- - -

He wakes up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and freezes in the hallway. A weird green glow is emitting from under Changmin’s door, compounded by the steady pulse and whirr of some sort of machine. Yunho creeps towards his door and presses his ear to the wood.

"The human was quicker on the uptake than expected," a flat, robotic voice reports. "Further research must be conducted to analyse the bond and commence extraction - "

Yunho bursts into the room. The creature wearing Changmin’s face turns to look at him, its tentacles waving calmly in the air above its head. Yunho blanches.

"You - what - where’s Changmin!"

"Subject 1 is already on board the ship," alien Changmin intones. "My intel indicates that his comfort levels would increase significantly with Subject 2 beside him. Shall we proceed?"

"…Am I Subject 2?" Yunho asks stupidly, mostly because the reasonable part of his brain is busy running around in circles screaming  _what the fuck what the fuck_.

The alien affects a smirk that fits right on Changmin’s face.

A light beams down from the sky, through the roof and straight onto them.

Yunho yelps and falls upwards.

\- - -

"Hyung," a familiar hand shakes him awake. Yunho groans and stirs.

"Changmin?" he opens his eyes. Changmin is crouching over him. One glance into those familiar brown eyes tells him it’s the right one this time. Yunho sits up and rubs his head.

"Did we just…get abducted by aliens?"

"Yeah," Changmin says, then grins suddenly. "How cool is that!"

Yunho gives him a look. “Not cool. Not cool at all.”

"Kyuhyun is never going to believe me when we get back."

“ _If_  we get back,” Yunho says darkly. Changmin gives him a surprised look.

"Oh, they didn’t tell you? They’re going to release us. They just wanted to observe us in order to develop some sort of bonding ritual back on their home planet."

"…And this doesn’t disturb you in the least?" Yunho growls.

"Well at first I was freaking out but then I thought about it and honestly who am I to fault the aliens’ excellent taste? We do have a pretty unique bond." Changmin grins at him when Yunho continues to look hesitant. "Come on hyung. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your fans."

The hesitation melts from Yunho’s frame. “They’re fans?” he says, sitting up with new purpose.

"Big ones. Especially of our work with time travel. Apparently they’re very impressed we’ve cottoned on to the mechanics of it at last."

Yunho suppresses a snort. “…The aliens don’t know about greenscreen and video editing, do they,” he says.

Changmin’s eyes crinkle with mischief. “No. They’re a very literal race.”

They stare at each other for a second, then both of them dissolve into a helpless fit of giggles. The sheer ridiculousness of their situation draws peals of laughter out of Yunho and he leans against Changmin for support.

High above them in the observatory room of the spaceship alien researcher #3479 turns to his commanding officer.

"Commander, the subjects demonstrate high levels of innocence and trust."

Alien Commander Xorg smiles.

"Perfect." 

 

_for anonymous_

_28\. One caring for the other when they are injured/sick_

[[Yunho’s injury in Shanghai just in case you forgot the details](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXfngd52UM8)]

Changmin storms into their dressing room, his face a violent mask of anger. Sensing danger, their staff scatters, but he closes the door before too many of them can escape. Yunho is lying on a couch in the corner, a doctor gently massaging his leg and asking where it hurts.

"Who’s responsible for this," Changmin asks, low and deadly, chillingly calm. Their manager raises placating hands.

”It’s not - “ 

"I asked. Who. Was responsible. For this," Changmin says with cold precision. One of the stage managers steps forward.

"We checked the wires this morning and they worked fine -"

"They did not work fine," Changmin snarls. The man flinches. "When we get up on that stage we place our trust in you, completely, to do your job right and your staff couldn’t even manage that. If I’d known you were this incompetent we never would have booked this venue let alone even considered hiring you."

His words lash at the man like a whip. The room is silent. Yunho struggles upright.

"Changmin - " he starts. 

Changmin ignores him and advances on the hapless stage manager. “You checked the wires once? Once is not enough. Once demonstrates a lack of regard for those in your care which frankly I find insulting. Accidents like that don’t just happen, they are the result of negligence and poor management. I shudder to think of how you rose to your position with such abysmal skills - “

"Changmin!" Yunho’s voice cuts through his tirade. Changmin comes to a stop 3 inches from the manager, towering over the much shorter man, flushed and magnificently incensed.

"It was a mistake," Yunho says. "Mistakes happen. I’ll live. Stop making a scene and leave the poor man alone."

Changmin’s hands curl into fists. Yunho glances around at his doctor and the remaining staff.

"Please leave us," he says, and everyone slowly filters out, muttering amongst themselves and giving Changmin a wide berth - Changmin who is always calm, always collected, but who right now looks ready to eviscerate someone.

Silence falls in their wake.

"Are you quite finished with your temper tantrum?" Yunho asks.

Changmin rounds on him. “Don’t you start with me,” he snaps. “You’ve got no sense of self-preservation, running around like you’re some super human incapable of getting hurt - “

"What was I supposed to do, cancel the concert halfway through because my leg hurt a little? Grow up," Yunho snaps right back at him.

Changmin grabs the front of his shirt and pushes him down. They glare at each other, the air coalescing with heat. 

"Don’t you fucking tell me to grow up," Changmin breathes, pinning Yunho under him. Yunho’s gaze darkens, anger sharpening to the thrill of anticipation.

"You’re being childish," he manages.

The kiss, when it comes, is almost painful in its intensity. Changmin pushes down against him, takes Yunho’s mouth and eats at him. Yunho plunges both hands in thick, curling brown hair and pulls him closer. They’re both exhausted, strung out from the live and its ensuing drama, but arousal lights fire up their spines. Changmin rips at his clothes and Yunho whimpers as it jostles his injured leg, then whimpers again for other reasons entirely. They rut together, lips bruised with harsh kisses, and Yunho yanks Changmin down on top of him, closer, closer, until everything around them fades to a blur.

\- - -

Afterwards, Changmin rubs a hand down Yunho’s thigh and apologises for being so rough. Yunho responds with a dopey, blissful smile.

"So how loud do you think we were?" he asks. Changmin bites back a grin and leans down to kiss him.

"Loud enough for everyone to hear, I’m sure."

"At least they know you’re not mad anymore," Yunho blinks sweet kitten eyes up at him, his head warm and heavy on Changmin’s arm, and Changmin thinks he might never be mad about anything ever again. He brushes Yunho’s swollen lower lip with his thumb.

"No. They know to make sure you never get hurt again."

 


	2. Abandoned wip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abandoned WIP for hydrofloride - posted [here](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/64003381586)

The first time it happens Changmin doesn’t realise what he’s done until they get backstage and he sees the marks on Yunho’s skin. They stand out red and angry against his chest, flushed and sweaty in the sweltering Bangkok heat. Their stylist hisses in sympathy when she sees. She offers to dab the scratches with some antiseptic cream but Yunho shakes his head, already moving away to shrug his vest off.

Changmin waits until they’re alone before gently taking hold of Yunho’s shoulders and turning him to face him.

“Sorry,” he says, fingers hovering over the scratches.

Yunho shrugs. He seems jittery for some reason, almost jumping out of his skin when Changmin traces one of the marks curiously.

“It’s fine,” he says, moving out of Changmin’s reach. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Do you?” Changmin smirks, an imp of devilry seizing him. Yunho doesn’t respond the way he expected, by sticking his tongue out or punching Changmin’s shoulder lightly. Instead he throws him a wary look and retreats to the other side of the room to pull his shirt on. Changmin lets him go, but Yunho’s strange reaction stirs his curiosity.

The second time it happens Changmin does it on purpose. He gets right up in Yunho’s face towards the end of the song and sinks his nails hard into his chest before pushing him away. Yunho almost stumbles, but then catches himself and spins smoothly into the next step of the choreography.

Changmin has to fight to hide his smirk - especially afterwards when they’re changing and he sees the bruise on Yunho’s chest. Yunho narrows his eyes at him.

“What are you so pleased about?” he asks.

Changmin props his chin in his hand and grins. “You. I’m pleased about you,” he says.

Yunho shrugs out of his jacket and sighs when he sees the fresh marks on his sternum. “I can’t imagine what I’ve done to make you so happy,” he murmurs, poking the bruise with almost morbid curiosity.

Changmin meets his eyes, then slides his gaze hot and slow down to Yunho’s chest. Yunho flushes and quickly shrugs on a clean shirt.

It becomes a habit. The curl of his fingers in soft flesh, the rush of adrenaline when he feels Yunho’s minute flinch - the jittery, flushed look Yunho gives him afterwards, when they’re alone and he’s surveying the damage. There’s something addictive about it.

Yunho always covers the marks but never tries to heal them, wearing them like a badge of pride that nobody else can see. He never asks Changmin to stop, so Changmin keeps doing it, keeps watching the heat of shameful excitement that infuses Yunho’s face when they get to that part of the choreography. He watches, and after a while he knows.

The thing about Yunho is that he’s absent-minded. He’s good at the big things - big dreams, life goals, sweeping declarations of love - but he stumbles over the little things. He won’t notice if Changmin is getting sick or if he needs some alone time, or just a break and a glass of water. It’s not that he doesn’t care; it’s just not in his nature to focus on the tiny things, and that lack of attention to detail extends to introspection. But Changmin notices. He notices everything about Yunho. Changmin considers himself an avid observer of human behaviour, and he’s made a lifelong study of Yunho.

He notices the way Yunho traces the marks Changmin leaves on him when he thinks no-one’s looking. He notices how Yunho presses down on the bruises and scratches, worrying at them so they take even longer to heal. He notices the way Yunho is always half hard after their more intense performances.

Changmin observes all that and makes the only possible inference: Yunho likes it. He likes it when Changmin is rough with him; he likes the evidence of pain that lingers on his skin afterwards. Changmin has always known that Yunho is a masochist of the worst kind. He works himself to death for the satisfactory exhaustion it brings more than anything else. He takes on, sometimes even actively seeks out, other peoples burdens with a smile. He displays a breathtaking lack of care for himself, at a level that borders between selfless and simply careless.

But what Changmin hadn’t realised was that Yunho is apparently also a masochist in the bedroom. And if his unconscious projecting of desire lately is anything to go by, he has yet to find a woman to satisfy him.

“You’re a masochist,” Changmin says to him late one night. He’s eating at the kitchen counter while Yunho reads through a script at the dining table.

“Wow, brand new information,” Yunho replies without looking up.

“No, I mean you’re a masochist. Like in a sexual way. You’re the M in BDSM.”

Yunho raises his eyes slowly to meet his gaze. “And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?”

“Through long years of observation.” Changmin doesn’t realise how weird that sounds until Yunho gives him a scandalised look.

“You’ve been watching me have sex?”

“No, stupid. I’ve just been watching you in general. I always watch you.”

“You’re sounding creepier by the second,” Yunho tells him.

Changmin groans and buries his face in his hands. “I’m just saying I know. Okay? That’s all. And it’s fine. I’m cool with it.”

Yunho stares at him, a blush inexplicably crawling up his cheeks. He stands abruptly and starts gathering his papers.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says.

“Yes you do,” Changmin glares at him.

“No I don’t, and I’ll thank you not to make such a ridiculous claim again,” Yunho growls.

Changmin follows him out of the room, unwilling to let it go just yet. “Why is it ridiculous? Because you think it’s something to be ashamed of? Because you think wanting pain somehow makes you less of man?” he demands. Yunho’s back stiffens, the script clutched tight against his chest.

“I don’t want to talk about this,” he says.

“Why not? I want to talk about it,” Changmin reaches for his shoulder, intent on forcing Yunho to turn and face him. Yunho shrugs out of his grasp and shoots him a withering glare.

“Changmin. Just drop it.” He retreats into his room and slams the door, the sound of it so sudden it makes Changmin jump a little. He glares at the door, then shakes himself out of it and goes into the lounge. He watches TV without really paying attention to it, not sure if he’s more angry with himself for completely botching that conversation or at Yunho for being such a stubborn asshole. He hadn’t thought Yunho would react so badly to it. It wasn’t even a big deal - so what if Yunho was a masochist? It’s not like Changmin was going to judge him for it. There was no reason for Yunho to react the way he had, unless…unless…

Changmin does what Changmin does best. He distances himself from the situation, analyses Yunho’s reactions and comes to the logical conclusion.

“You want me,” he says later that week. They’re alone in their practice room and Yunho is sprawled out on the floor beside him, breathless and exhausted. He cracks one eye open and raises his brows.

“Huh?”

“You want me,” Changmin repeats. “You want me to dominate you. You want me to take your control and break you down.”

An almost imperceptible shiver slides through Yunho.

“It’s the only reasonable explanation for why you took it so badly last time,” Changmin continues. “You want me and you’re scared of getting caught. You want me so bad you can’t hide it anymore.”

Changmin knows he’s hit a nerve when Yunho goes very still. He opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, chest rising and falling in deep, shuddering breaths.

“How can you just come out and say it like that?” Yunho asks softly. Changmin shrugs.

“I’m okay with it. You wanna get it on now? We’ve got some time before the dancers come back.”

Changmin grabs Yunho’s wrist and starts to tug him upright before Yunho has really registered what’s happening. When he does he makes a surprised sound and yanks his hand out of Changmin’s grip like he’s been burned.

“Wha - no I do not want to get it on now!” Yunho growls. “You don’t - you can’t just -”

“Am I wrong?” Changmin demands. Yunho sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He can’t meet Changmin’s eye now, gaze fixed on the floor.

“You’re…not wrong,” he says softly.

“Then what’s the problem? You want it, I want it, I don’t see why you’re being such a big girl about this - ”

Yunho narrows his eyes at him, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Fuck you Changmin,” he grits out. He gets to his feet, body strung tight and stiff.

“I’m just trying to help you,” Changmin says.

“I don’t want your help!” Yunho explodes at him. “I’m not a guinea pig for you to test your theories on. I’m not some casual fuck for you to experiment with so stop trying to fix me because I’m not broken.”

Changmin watches him go with regret clawing at his chest, and it’s only afterwards that he remembers what he really meant to say.

_I’m just trying to make you happy._

He can’t take the tension, the unresolved whatever-it-is lingering between them, so naturally Changmin does the immature thing and tries to avoid it by going drinking with his friends.

He promises himself he won’t think of Yunho all night, but it’s difficult to control the direction of his thoughts once he’s had a few.

“Hyung is being weird lately,” Changmin says, staring despondently into his glass.

He knows Kyuhyun knows who he’s talking about - there are many people who Changmin calls hyung, but Yunho is the only one who’s just Hyung without a prefix. Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow in question.

“Why, what’s up with him?” he asks.

“I don’t know. Well I do, but. It’s hard to explain,” Changmin mutters.

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at him. “Well whatever it is, just don’t make it worse by doing that thing you always do,” he says.

Changmin blinks. “What thing?”

“That thing where you overthink a situation and forget the people involved are, well, people.”

“What? What?” Changmin has no idea what Kyuhyun is talking about. He takes another sip of his drink and the whole room tilts at a weird angle.

“You know what. Or you would if you were a bit more sober.”

“I don’t understand,” Changmin groans, dropping his head in his hands.

“You’re tactless, dumbass. You probably hurt his feelings somehow and didn’t even realise it,” Kyuhyun says.

Changmin makes a small sound of comprehension and rubs his face. “Aw, shit.”

Realisation dawns.

He struggles to his feet and leaves with a hasty goodbye. By the time Changmin gets home the alcohol has mostly worn off and he’s jittery with determination.

“Yunho?” he calls as he wanders down the hallway. “Hyung, where are you - ”

Changmin pushes open Yunho’s door and sees the other man lying on his bed, one hand draped over his eyes. He doesn’t appear to be asleep, merely resting, and Changmin crawls onto the bed and straddles him without preamble. Yunho yelps in surprise and drops his hand.

“You’re in love with me,” Changmin says. Yunho stares up at him, lips parted and eyes wide. He looks trapped and guilty and it stirs something fierce and protective in Changmin. He leans closer, until he can feel Yunho’s breath on his face. “You’re in love with me,” he repeats.

Yunho closes his eyes.

“You’re drunk,” he says.

“And that makes it any less true?”

“Let me up,” Yunho tries to shove him off but Changmin grabs his wrists and pins them down. His thighs squeeze around Yunho’s waist, holding him in place as Yunho makes a soft sound and stares up at him.

“Changmin - ”

“No. I’m not letting you run away this time. Admit it - you’re in love with me,” Changmin says.

Yunho looks away. He’s breathing hard, chest rising and falling in a way that’s extremely distracting. Changmin rips his eyes away and tries to focus on Yunho’s blushing face.

“I’m not - ” Yunho starts.

“You are.”

“Changmin!”

“Just say it!”

“Okay! Fuck! I’m in love with you. Happy now?”

A slow smile curls Changmin’s lips.


	3. Old fic remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old fic remix - posted [here](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/63813039045)
> 
> warnings: crossdressing, daddy kink, genderplay, spanking, just kinky all over read at your own risk

Of the many things about Changmin that turn Yunho on, the complete casualness with which he cross-dresses is perhaps the most curious. The hot pink dress on anyone else wouldn’t be half as pretty, but the mere fact that Changmin is wearing it and little else makes Yunho pants feel instantly tighter. Thick, curling brown hair falls into Changmin’s face and give him an innocence that behind wide doe-eyes Yunho knows he doesn’t have. He pools into Yunho’s lap like silk, arms looping around his neck and lips leaving a glossy pink streak across Yunho’s cheek.

“Daddy I’ve been a bad girl,” Changmin whispers, and Yunho bites back a groan. Changmin shifts and Yunho is suddenly, acutely aware of how little he has on under the dress. He rolls them and pins Changmin under him, reveling in the surprised squeal that tumbles off Changmin’s lips.

“Bad girls deserve to be punished,” Yunho growls, pushing the dress up over milky thighs until it bunches up around Changmin’s hips. He hooks his fingers in pink lace panties and drags them down and off. Changmin makes a sound and gets on his knees, legs spread and ass pushing upwards eagerly.

“Please daddy, please punish me,” he whimpers. Yunho kneads the cheeks briefly, spreading and stroking and Changmin trembles under his fingers.

At the first crack of Yunho’s hand against his backside Changmin makes a sound so fantastic Yunho feels himself harden in response. He smacks again, harder, and Changmin moans, hips rocking forward briefly as his fingers curl in the duvet. He’s already hard and with each subsequent smack he gets harder, until he’s practically writhing on the bed with desperation.

“Oh – fuck me, please please fuck me please,” he begs. His ass is rosy pink and the outline of Yunho’s fingers stands out starkly across it before Yunho stops, far too turned on to wait any longer. He drags Changmin across the bed until his knees hit the carpet and he is bent over the edge, trembling and flushed with impatience. He glances over his shoulder and bites his lip, small white teeth digging into the glossy flesh and Yunho groans softly.

“Don’t fucking move,” he orders, fumbling with his pants. He frees himself and strokes briefly before pressing the head of his cock against Changmin’s entrance. Yunho knows the moment he starts pushing in that Changmin has already prepared himself, and the subsequent mental image makes him moan and thrust in until he’s buried to the hilt. Changmin cries out and pushes back against him as Yunho starts to move.

“You’ve been a bad. Fucking. Girl. Haven’t you?” Yunho growls, punctuating each word with a thrust that makes Changmin keen.

“Yes…yes,” Changmin moans, desperately rocking back against him. Yunho curls a hand in his hair and yanks his head back, enjoying the strangled whimper Changmin makes. He wraps his other hand around Changmin’s arousal and strokes him in time to his thrusts, hard and fast until the whimpers and moans and grunts of sex fill the air. Yunho knows Changmin won’t last long, and he gives him one last stroke before Changmin muffles a scream in the bed and comes all over his hand, his body shuddering and tightening around Yunho.

Yunho growls and thrusts harder, drawing exhausted whimpers out of Changmin, and feels that familiar coil in the pit of his stomach. He pulls out just in time and comes all over Changmin’s backside, white streams of come standing out starkly against his rosy cheeks. Changmin groans and sprawls limply across the bed and Yunho doesn’t think he’s ever seen a sight more erotic. Breathing hard, he mouths the back of Changmin’s neck briefly before pulling away.

“Your dress is ruined,” he notes and Changmin shrugs, the universal signal for who fucking cares.


	4. Twitterfic collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff in the ice: a twitterfic written in collaboration with [ceruleanloft](https://twitter.com/ceruleanloft)

Angry waiter Shim Changmin hates customers and his life, especially that clumsy guy with the stupid smile who keeps turning up during Changmin’s shifts with his annoying laugh and his stupid handsome face and his ability to make Changmin fumble and drop things. It’s mortifying.

Changmin really doesn’t like him. He likes him even less when the idiot brings a girl to the restaurant one night. Changmin is so surprised that he - accidentally - pours the wine onto her lap instead of her glass.

Horrified, Yunho jumps up to help her, but she flounces out with a filthy look in Changmin’s direction.

Changmin doesn’t feel bad until he sees the dejected slope of Yunho’s shoulders.

“Here,” he hands Yunho a free strawberry margarita.

Yunho brightens. “I love strawberry!” he says - but Changmin’s known that since the first time he served Yunho a dessert with strawberries and almost tripped over air when Yunho moaned indecently while eating the fruit with his fingers. 

He hangs around near the counter watching Yunho sip at the drink, cheeks puffed out adorably. When he finishes it Changmin brings him another.

Yunho blinks at him.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” he asks.

“No.”

Yunho just looks at him.

“Yes,” Changmin amends. “Is it working?”

Yunho laughs. Then there’s an awkward silence during which Yunho just holds his gaze and Changmin tries not to fidget.

“You don’t need to get me drunk,” Yunho says finally. “Not you.”

Changmin tries - god he tries - but he goes weak at the knees and it’s the most cliché thing that’s ever happened to him. Someone calls from another table and he starts to stumble away but Yunho catches his wrist.

“When do you get off?” he asks quietly.

It’s not the first time someone has asked him that exact question and really Changmin should just walk away, but his feet are not cooperating. It would be so unprofessional for him to answer, so unprofessional for him to –

“In an hour,” he hears himself saying and then Yunho is smiling at him, eyes crinkling and as bright as sunshine.

“I can wait,” he says, and shamelessly holds out his glass for a refill. Changmin can’t help the giddy smile that spreads across his face. His ears go red.

“I - sorry about your date,” he blurts out belatedly.

Yunho’s grin brightens. “It’s okay. The night turned out better than I expected.”

Changmin almost melts on the spot.

Sometimes – just sometimes – he really loves his job.


	5. Drabble meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[drabble meme ficlets]](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/67444062839)

_1\. Write a drabble about: Diary Style: A zombie apocalypse has happened._

 

[Changmin POV]

Day 23

Minho left yesterday – caught the last plane out of here. He begged us to go with him. I begged Kyuhyun to go with him. Told him we’re going to die here – but he said he’d rather die beside me than halfway across the world in some comfortable empty house. Stupid bastard. I think it made Minho feel kind of shitty for bailing on us. Good.

Still haven’t found hyung.

We’re running low on ammo. Need to stop at the next supply station and load up.

I have to find Yunho.

They’re coming.

 

 

_2\. Write a drabble about: Your OTP in Disneyland._

 

“I’m too told for Disneyland,” Changmin declares, but Yunho drags him along anyway and makes him go on all the rollercoasters until Changmin’s head is spinning, then buys him snacks and jams a Minnie Mouse hairband with a giant red bow on Changmin’s head and gleefully buys a Mickey one for himself.

Changmin can’t keep up – Yunho is like an overexcited tornado of energy, pulling him from ride to ride. He gets unnecessarily competitive at the prize booths and wins a giant plushie version of Raja, the tiger from Aladdin. He presents it to Changmin with a blinding grin and tells him that if he sleeps with it at night the spirit of U-know will possess the tiger and protect him in his dreams. Changmin calls him stupid, but he clutches the tiger throughout every other terrifying ride Yunho drags him onto until, finally, they take a breather and get on the Ferris wheel.

It’s only once their cabin reaches the wheel’s apex that Yunho leans over and kisses him, hot and deep and messy, Changmin’s fingers digging into Raja’s fur as he shudders and melts against him. Yunho pulls him onto his lap and Changmin straddles him, the tiger tumbling to the floor.

“Still think you’re too old for Disneyland?” Yunho grins against his mouth, and Changmin rolls his eyes and kisses him to shut him up.

 

_3\. Write a drabble about: You’re at a masquerade and you keep getting eye contact with your bias. Turns out your bias kept looking behind you because the other half of your OTP was there._

 

[I’m not rly comfortable with self-insert so imma just write homin at a masquerade]

 

The clock strikes midnight and Yunho’s eyes snap open.

With a gasp, he wrenches himself (herself?) out of Prince Changmin’s arms and stumbles back. Confused, the Prince blinks at him.

“What is it?” he asks.

Yunho can’t believe he let himself get swept away like this. Dancing with Changmin had been a dream come true, but his fairy godmother had been very specific – stay past midnight and the spell that had turned him into a girl would start to wear off. Already he can feel his dress tightening as his boy shoulders expand beneath it.

Fighting tears, he picks his gown up and starts to run, ignoring the sound of Changmin calling him.

“Wait!” The Prince has followed him. Yunho pauses on the threshold, fervently glad for the mask obscuring his face. The glass slippers are starting to feel tight as his feet expand back to their normal size.

“At least tell me your name,” Changmin says softly.

Yunho swallows. How can he tell the love of his life that he’s not the girl he thinks he is – let alone even a girl?

He shakes his head and runs, and in his haste leaves behind a single glass slipper.

(okay I totally didn’t follow the prompt there but look – Cinderfella/Ever After genderbent AU! Cinder Yunho has only ever wanted two things in his life: 1. To be a girl and 2. To win the heart of the dashing and rebellious Prince Changmin. So when a fairy godmother appears and grants him a wish on the night of the masquerade ball he knows there’s only one thing he can do…

A heartwrenching tale about gender identity, accepting who you are, forbidden love – and a seriously handsome Prince. Plus Yunho in period gowns, what could go wrong? --> now being adapted into a Cinderella AU for the homin disney anthology!)

 

 

_4\. Write a drabble about: Your OTP trying to survive on the Titanic while it’s sinking._

 

‘I’ll never let go hyung!’

‘Changminnie…it’s so cold…’

…

‘…of course it’s cold, it’s ice-cream.’

‘Please let go now ;~;’

‘No!!’

A short story about homin fighting over ice-cream wat

 

_6\. Write a drabble about: Your OTP ice-skating together_

 

The first time Yunho takes him ice-skating Changmin spends more time on his ass then on his feet.

Yunho laughs and helps him up every time, takes his hands and leads him around the rink while effortlessly skating backwards himself. A chink in the ice sends Changmin stumbling against him, and while he doesn’t mind clinging to his hyung’s warm, broad frame he definitely minds the couple of fangirls giggling at him from the sidelines.

Mortified, he hires a trainer and spends a week practicing his skating, sneaking off to the rink every spare minute he gets. By the end of it he demands that Yunho come see his improved skills, and proudly skates circles around him while Yunho laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

“I think I liked it better when you were bad at it,” he admits.

Changmin skates to an abrupt halt. “What? Why?”

“…Because it gave me an excuse to touch you,” Yunho says softly, and Changmin blushes so hard he falls over.


	6. Coffeshop AU drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to drive your boyfriend crazy and win arguments by Jung Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Quick drabble based on [this](http://gordonecker.tumblr.com/post/54805445042/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au) post :3]

Changmin stares at the sign proudly displayed outside the coffee shop Yunho works at, jaw working as he grinds his teeth.

Oh hell no.

He grabs the board and drags it inside, ignoring the protest of some random guy he knocks into on the way.

“No,” Changmin says, slamming the board down on the counter.

Yunho looks up from the coffee grinder and gives him a sad puppy look. “Changminnie,” he says.

“No,” Changmin repeats, pointing at the sign.

A guilty look crosses Yunho’s face. “What? You told me you never wanted to see me again and kicked me out of the house.”

“No,” Changmin growls, grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him forward. “I swear you are the most frustrating man on the planet - “

“I’m trying to work!”

“This sort of passive aggressive shit is just like you, how dare you proclaim you’re single? Nobody’s going to give you their number okay.”

“On the contrary, I’ve already got six,” Yunho sticks his tongue out at him.

Changmin just barely resists the urge to bite it. “I don’t care if you’ve got a hundred, I’m going to burn them all anyway - ”

“You can’t, I told them I’d call them.”

“Like hell - “

“Excuse me?” The man he’d bumped into leans around him and smiles at Yunho, holding out a business card. “I saw your sign.”

“Back. Off.” Changmin snaps.

He hauls Yunho out from around the counter and drags him back home, missing Yunho’s victorious grin amidst his rage.


	7. Turn me (inside out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Changmin just needs it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pressed at Changmin about something so this happened as a way to vent lol
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** established bdsm relationship, handcuffs, whipping, humiliation kink, dirty talk, rough sex, dom!Yunho. Basically poorly written bdsm, proceed at your own risk.

The chain rattles and Changmin shifts, his lips parting on an exhale. He turns his head, velvet blindfold tight against his eyes.

He’s kneeling on the bed, knees spread to keep his balance, naked as the day he was born. Leather cuffs bind his wrists and are attached to a chain hanging down from the ceiling, pulling his arms up over his head.

There’s another rattle and the chain pulls tighter, stretching his arms up as far as they’ll go. Changmin leans up with it and whimpers softly.

The swish of a riding crop cuts the air and the leather tip lands lightly on his cheek, pushing in until there’s an indent.

“Changminnie,” Yunho says, soft and sweet. “You’ve been bad Changminnie.”

He watches Changmin swallow, his hands curling uselessly in the air. Soft candlelight licks over warm brown skin and the dewy indents of his muscles. They’ve barely even started and he’s sweating.

“You’ve been running your mouth in public,” Yunho says, so soft it draws a shudder out of Changmin. The riding crop slides under his chin and tilts his face up. “Saying things you shouldn’t.” 

“I d-didn’t – ” Changmin starts, but Yunho pushes the crop up and forces his mouth shut. 

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

Changmin bites his lip, a flush spreading across his face. Yunho loves making him blush and sometimes – sometimes Changmin needs this.

He reaches around and unties the blindfold, letting the material fall away and slide down Changmin’s body. Changmin blinks in the sudden light. His eyes land on Yunho, standing in front of him with the riding crop in hand and wearing nothing but a smile, and he moans softly.

Yunho puts the crop on his chest and trails it downwards, tracing the line of Changmin’s abs before sliding it along the length of his cock. It’s a feather light touch and Changmin shivers, arousal jumping through him.

“Barely 5 minutes and you’re already half hard,” Yunho says, voice sardonic. “Even the best whores aren’t this eager.”

Changmin’s blush deepens. He clenches his hands, arms pulling, and arches upwards.

“Please,” he breathes. 

“Please what?” Yunho raises an eyebrow.

“ _Break me._ ”

It’s a whisper of sound, agonized and breathless, but Yunho’s entire demeanor changes. His gaze sharpens and he gets on the bed behind Changmin. 

One long-fingered hand traces the line down the middle of Changmin’s back before closing around the nape of his neck.

“I’m going to whip you now,” Yunho says pleasantly, like they’re discussing what to have for dinner. “And you’re going to take it quietly, because if you make so much as a whimper you can forget about coming tonight.”

Changmin groans and drops his head forward, arms swaying in their binds. The leather brushes his back and he tenses, then jerks as the first strike lands. Deep, exquisite pain spreads through him and he bites down on his lip, desperate not to make a sound. Yunho’s aim is perfect, the strength of his blows calculated. Red lines appear along Changmin’s back and he jerks with each strike, thighs trembling, nails digging into his own palms. The sound of the crop slicing through the air fills his senses, and with each lash he bites down harder on his lip.

They’re both breathing hard by the time Yunho stops. He fists a hand in Changmin’s hair and yanks his head back, feline gaze meeting his tear bright eyes. Changmin has bitten through his lip and blood slides down the corner of his mouth. 

Yunho drops the crop and kisses him, licking the blood off his mouth and biting until the wound gets bigger. It’s not a gentle kiss, and Changmin whimpers, arms trembling. 

Yunho lets go of him and comes to stand in front of Changmin on the bed. He’s hard after the whipping, and Changmin pants, eyes on his cock. 

Yunho puts two fingers on Changmin’s lower lip and folds it over his teeth before sliding his cock into his mouth. He slides in deep, almost makes him choke, before pulling back and starting a slow rhythm. 

“God you’re good at that,” Yunho breathes. “Such a perfect little cocksucker.”

Changmin dribbles down his length, eyes wide and pleading. 

“This is what you’re best at Changminnie. Your mouth was made for fucking.” Yunho gets a hand in his hair and pushes his dick in until the head hits the back of his throat and Changmin’s struggling not to choke. His lips pout around his cock and Yunho thrusts and thrusts, taking his pleasure. He fucks Changmin’s mouth until tears spill down his cheeks and his chin is a mess of drool.

“Take it,” Yunho snarls. He pushes in deep and pinches Changmin’s nose shut at the same time, and Changmin’s whimpers reach a high pitch. He can’t breathe, literally choking on Yunho’s cock, and he thrashes helplessly. Yunho pulls out and Changmin gulps in air, a low keening spilling out of his mouth as he trembles. Yunho’s dick slaps wetly against his cheek and leaves a smear of precum.

“What do you say?” Yunho asks, eyes dark and voice sweet.

“T-thank you,” Changmin manages.

“Good boy.”

He unclips the chain and Changmin drops his arms with a cry. It must hurt – he’s been strung up for a while. His hands are still bound and Yunho pushes him lower. Changmin goes sprawling on the bed, face down and ass up, breathing hard through his mouth. His cock is rock hard, curving up towards his stomach and dripping on the sheets.

Yunho kneels behind him and puts both hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. 

“Beg for me,” he breathes, and Changmin groans.

“Please,” he whimpers hoarsely. “Please please – ”

“Please what?”

Changmin pushes back, his pink little hole clenching and unclenching. “Fuck me, split me open on your cock, take me apart – ungh!” He cries out as Yunho pushes two lube-slicked fingers into him. 

“Oh my sweet little slut,” Yunho purrs, stretching him open.

“Yes yes,” Changmin pants. “I’m yours, I’m your slut – ”

Yunho pulls his fingers out and slicks his dick up, the sound soft and obscene. He puts one hand on Changmin’s hip and slides on into him in one long, slow movement. 

Changmin gasps against the sheets, incoherent with need. His hips move and he ruts against the sheets, trying to get some friction, but Yunho tuts and pulls his hips up.

“No,” he pants, thrusting slowly. “You’re not going to get yourself off like a dog. You’re going to come when I want you to come, without being touched.”

Changmin groans, forehead resting on the cuffs around his wrists. The whole bed shakes as Yunho fucks him and he’s so full, he’s breaking apart. The slap of their skin is so loud it almost drowns out Changmin’s moans. Yunho gets a handful of his ass, squeezing and slapping it, and Changmin yelps.

“Are you going to come?” Yunho asks sweetly.

“Yes – yes – ”

“Not yet baby,” Yunho grabs the base of his cock and Changmin thrashes, whining. “Be a good boy and last longer than 5 minutes this time.”

Changmin’s ears go red and his hands clench in the sheets. He trembles as Yunho thrusts into him, turns his body into a fuck toy of nerve endings and pleasure. His moans climb higher until he’s almost screaming every time Yunho brushes his sweet spot.

Arousal curls low in Yunho’s stomach. Changmin is so hot and tight, his submission so sweet he knows he won’t last long. He thrusts faster, chasing orgasm, and throws his head back as he comes with a low groan. Changmin gasps and Yunho pumps him full of seed, some of it dripping out and down his thighs when he pulls out.

Yunho spreads Changmin’s asscheeks and gets his face in between them, licking his come out of him and Changmin screams. He sobs and presses back and Yunho licks around his opening, tasting himself and Changmin’s desperation. The rim is swollen from being fucked and he pushes his tongue inside, slurping and wet, and Changmin loses it.

He comes with a hoarse cry, spilling all over the sheets and trembling for long moments. His head spins and he sobs, some mixture of Yunho’s name and incoherent pleas spilling from his mouth.

Yunho surfaces with one last lick and lets Changmin collapse on the bed. He undoes the cuffs and slowly massages Changmin’s wrists, noting the red lines the new leather left on them. 

Changmin doesn’t like to talk much after a scene but he looks up at Yunho, eyes glazed and body trembling in the aftershocks, and Yunho understands. He presses a kiss to each wrist and urges Changmin onto his stomach so he can check his back, touching each red line and satisfied that it won’t leave permanent marks. 

When Changmin rolls onto his back Yunho notes that his lip is still bleeding. He brushes his finger against it and Changmin flinches at the sting.

“I’ll clean that.” Yunho starts to get off the bed but Changmin grabs his wrist and stares up at him with breathtaking trust in his eyes. 

“I want to cuddle first,” Changmin says. 

Yunho puts his arms around him and cradles Changmin to his chest. He presses a kiss to his neck and Changmin melts against him.

“Hyung,” he whispers. “Thank you.”


	8. Stand by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homin break down backstage at With tour

Changmin knows something’s wrong before they’ve even left the stage.

He shoots Yunho sidelong looks but keeps a smile plastered on his face while they thank the staff backstage. Kazu hugs him and Changmin hugs him back tightly, but his eyes are fixed on Yunho. He’s got his eyes on the ground and Sam is speaking quietly to him in one corner while Yunho nods silently. 

People are starting to send them worried glances and Changmin steps in before they can start verbalizing their worry.

He closes a hand around Yunho’s arm and Yunho turns slightly towards him.

“Can we have the room?” Changmin says, just loud enough for everyone to hear him. There’s a questioning murmur but everyone shuffles out obediently. Sam lingers, worried, but Changmin gives him a smile and he leaves with a pat to his back.

Yunho is silent, hair in his face and eyes on the ground.

“Hyung,” Changmin says. 

“I’m fine,” Yunho says, voice thick.

“What happened? Did someone say something?”

Yunho shakes his head. Changmin tries to meet his eye but Yunho won’t look up.

“Then what? Are you feeling sick?”

“No.”

“I have medicine for your stomach in my bag – ”

“No. Changminnie – ” Yunho’s voice cracks, and Changmin finally realises he’s crying, silent and biting his lip to try and hold it in.

Yunho reaches blindly for him and, numb with surprise, Changmin folds him in his arms and lets Yunho sob into his neck. Yunho cries so rarely it feels surreal every time, and this time is no different.

“Hyung,” Changmin whispers.

“Sorry,” Yunho babbles. “It’s not – nothing’s wrong, I’m just –” his words tangle in his mouth, shoulders trembling. He seems so small suddenly and Changmin holds him tighter, wanting to protect him from every demon real or imagined.

“What is it?” he asks softly.

Yunho rests his forehead on Changmin’s shoulder and tries to collect himself. “I’m really grateful, you know? I’m grateful and happy and – I-I’m scared for the future but also not because you’ll be with me and that makes it okay but I’m just – ”

Changmin’s throat closes over. He sniffs, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes, but a lone tear escapes and rolls down his cheek.

Yunho lifts his head and looks at him. “Why are you crying!” he wails.

“Because you’re crying!” Changmin manages. Tears spill down his cheeks and he tries to wipe them away.

Yunho chokes out a sound that’s halfway between laughing and crying. He raises trembling hands to Changmin’s face and wipes at his tears, and then somewhere between trying to make Changmin stop crying he’s stopped himself and started laughing instead.

“Changminnie,” Yunho laughs. “My Changminnie, why do you cry so easily? Your tears are more precious than that, don’t waste them on me.”

That just makes Changmin cry harder, and Yunho laughs and hugs him tightly.

“I love you Changdola,” Yunho whispers in his ear. “Thank you. Thank you.”

Eventually Changmin quietens and they slowly untangle themselves with self-deprecating laughs.

“Wow,” Changmin wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “A pair of ridiculous saps up in here.”

“You cried more than me,” Yunho grins.

“You started it!”

Yunho shuts him up with a kiss on the cheek, and while Changmin’s busy doing an excellent impersonation of a tomato he takes his hand and leads them to the door and the world outside.


	9. On the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> • I’m a barista and you’re the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU  
> • I’m a busy businessperson and my barista keeps misspelling my name in increasingly disrespectful ways, honestly, who does this person think they are AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for shaheema ❤

Not this asshole again.

Yunho narrows his eyes as a tall and devastatingly handsome young businessman bustles into his coffee shop. He’s on his phone as usual, snapping at whichever poor soul is on the other end of the line. 

Yunho swears if he wasn’t so good-looking he would’ve stopped serving him weeks ago.

The guy makes vague hand gestures at him without pausing in his conversation, as though Yunho’s supposed to read his mind and know exactly how he wants his coffee. 

Yunho gives him a bored look. Asshole huffs in annoyance and tilts the phone away from his mouth.

“Venti macchiato,” he says quickly.

“Name,” Yunho intones. He doesn’t really need to ask – he knows the asshole’s name. It’s just an extra annoyance to him and it’s early enough that Yunho’s feeling vicious about it.

Asshole gives him an impatient look. “Changmin,” he says.

Yunho gives Changmin his sweetest, fakest smile, scrawls a name on his cup and gets his coffee ready. 

“Enjoy,” he says brightly. Changmin doesn’t even smile, just hands his card over. _What kind of asshole pays for one coffee with a gold mastercard?_ Yunho wonders as he swipes it through. He hands it back and Changmin grabs his coffee.

As he’s leaving he glances at his cup and sees the ‘changmi’ scrawled messily on it. His dark brows snap together and his lips tighten with annoyance, and Yunho turns away and hides a smirk.

The next day Yunho scrawls ‘chagmine’ on Changmin’s coffee cup and hands it to him with an even brighter smile. Changmin doesn’t notice this time – whoever he’s on the phone with is saying something that’s making a vein pop in his forehead. Yunho watches it throb in fascination and wonders if Changmin’s head is about to explode, and if it does whether he can charge the cleaning cost to Changmin’s company.

The day after that Changmin is in the middle of a full-on shouting match with his assistant and Yunho’s had enough.

“Please lower your voice,” he says politely. _You come into my coffee shop,_ he fumes silently. _and disrespect my space –_

Changmin snaps his mouth shut and flushes, apparently not having realised how loud he was being.

“I – sorry,” he mumbles. He looks kind of miserable and Yunho feels some of his ire abate.

He writes ‘chwangie’ on his cup and gives him a free cookie with his coffee.

When Changmin walks in the next morning Yunho doesn’t say anything, just points at the shiny new ‘NO PHONE CALLS’ sign on his wall.

Changmin very slowly and deliberately raises an eyebrow. It’s kind of sexy.

For a second he just stares at Yunho and Yunho looks back and crosses his arms over his chest. Then Changmin hangs up his call – doesn’t even bother saying bye – and scowls at him.

“Really?” he says.

“Our customers prefer a quiet environment to enjoy their morning coffee in,” Yunho says smoothly.

“Look if this is about yesterday I’m sorry – ”

“It’s not about yesterday but I’m glad you’re sorry.”

Changmin eyes him before sighing and shoving his phone in his pocket.

“Fine. The usual,” he says. 

“Name,” Yunho says, just to be extra annoying. Changmin isn’t having it.

“You know my name,” he snaps.

“Temper temper,” Yunho murmurs.

He writes ‘jangmi’ on Changmin's cup and busies himself with other customers before Changmin can notice.

Changmin is actually sort of pleasant when he’s not attached to his phone in the morning. He looks more relaxed when he comes in and even gives Yunho a small smile.

“The usual,” he says. Yunho doesn’t ask for his name, just scrawls ‘changdol’ on his cup with a smiley face. 

Changmin takes one look at his cup and his eyebrows snap together.

“Listen,” he starts. Yunho beams at him.

“Enjoy your coffee! Next,” he calls. Changmin makes a frustrated sound and steps aside, and out of the corner of his eyes Yunho gleefully notes his ears turn red.

Changmin comes prepared the next day.

“Changmin,” he enunciates clearly. “C H A N G – ”

“I know how to spell Changmin,” Yunho says, amused.

“Then fucking act like it,” Changmin growls.

“Language,” Yunho tuts. “Don’t force me to put up no swearing signs next.”

“You – ” Changmin starts, but Yunho shoves a free muffin on top of his coffee cup and that sort of shuts him up. 

The next day Yunho writes ‘changminnie’ on his cup and draws an obnoxiously huge heart next to it and Changmin’s face turns so red there’s almost steam coming off him.

“Do you want to fight?” he snaps.

“We can go out back,” Yunho grins. 

Changmin storms out and Yunho notes with a giggle that even the back of his neck is red.

Yunho doesn’t write a name on Changmin’s cup the following morning. Instead he scrawls ‘call me’ with his number underneath and watches Changmin read it slowly and turn even redder than he was yesterday. His eyes swivel up to meet Yunho’s.

“Is this a joke?” he says.

“Nope.” Part of Yunho can’t believe that asshole actually made him fall for him.

“Do you normally hit on your customers like this?” Changmin says.

“Only the really hot ones with an attitude problem.”

Changmin starts to storm away, then turns back at the door. He marches up to the counter, grabs the front of Yunho’s shirt and yanks him into a hot, searing kiss. It’s so fucking sexy Yunho swears he sees stars.

They’re both panting when Changmin pulls away. The entire coffee shop is staring, but Yunho’s too dazed to care.

“I’ll call you,” Changmin mumbles before he leaves, and Yunho watches him go with a dopey smile on his face.


	10. The only thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho wants something to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally pointless sleepy morning smut

At precisely 5:35am Yunho pokes his head out of the covers and yawns hugely.

He doesn’t know why he’s awake. The alarm is set for 6am but some mixture of excitement and nervousness over the first day of shooting a new drama has him stirring restlessly. He stretches, back arched and arms reaching for the headboard, then looks beside him with a smile.

Changmin is still fast asleep, snoring softly with hair falling into his face. Yunho wriggles over to him and rolls on top, crushing the other man under him. Changmin grunts and turns his head but doesn’t wake.

The quilt settles snugly around his shoulders and Yunho tucks the sides in, creating a warm little cocoon around them. Yunho’s arms go around Changmin and he nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his sweat and bodywash and the spicy CK cologne Changmin likes that always lingers on his skin. Changmin’s scent is like home, and it instantly calms his nerves. Yunho presses a kiss to his neck, then moves higher and nibbles on Changmin’s earlobe. 

“Wakey wakey,” Yunho breathes in his ear. 

Changmin stirs and bats at him, then jerks awake when Yunho bites down on the curve of his ear. Yunho laughs and nuzzles against his cheek.

“What time is it?” Changmin rasps, raising his head.

“Around 5:30,” Yunho says. He puckers his lips, leans up very slowly and plants a noisy kiss on Changmin’s cheek.

Changmin falls back against the pillows and closes his eyes. “Why are you awake,” he mumbles.

“Dunno,” Yunho gets comfortable on top of Changmin and lays his head on his shoulder. “You look cute when you’re sleeping.”

He shifts, moves his hips just _so_ , and Changmin shudders as Yunho’s morning erection presses against his thigh. They’re both wearing boxers and nothing else, and the thin material really doesn’t hide much.

Yunho grinds slowly against Changmin’s leg and slides a hand in his hair, kissing his cheek again before trailing his lips to his mouth.

“So cute,” Yunho breathes hotly.

“Jung,” Changmin says slowly. “Are you seriously trying to sex me up at 5:30 in the morning.”

Yunho grins. “Is it working?”

Changmin cracks an eye open and gives him a baleful look. Yunho pouts.

“It’s the first day of shooting for both of us,” he says. “I probably won’t see you until later tonight.”

“Truly tragic,” Changmin sighs and closes his eyes. Yunho gives himself some credit for the fact that it sounds only half sarcastic.

“It would be so nice to start the day on a positive note,” Yunho murmurs in his ear. His hands settle on Changmin’s waist, rubbing little circles into warm skin.

“Do what you need to do, just don’t wake me,” Changmin says.

At first Yunho thinks he’s joking; within seconds Changmin looks like he’s fallen asleep again and Yunho is at a loss for what to do with himself. Then, very slowly, Changmin spreads his legs under him and Yunho grins, understanding the challenge.

He spends a while pressing soft, wet kisses on Changmin’s neck and cheeks and lips, fingers sliding through Changmin’s thick hair and cradling his head. He kisses Changmin’s jaw and feels the prickle of his stubble against his lips. A sweet flush rises to Changmin’s face, although his eyes remain closed and his breathing even.

Yunho squirms lower and carefully slides Changmin’s boxers down, lifting one long leg and then the other to get them off entirely. His mouth waters at the sight of Changmin’s half-hard cock, lying long and pink against his thigh. Slow and kitten-like, Yunho licks up the shaft before closing his lips around the head. He sucks on it greedily, one hand stroking and squeezing the shaft, and Changmin gasps and swells in his mouth. 

Yunho hums, sliding lower, reveling in the taste and thickness of Changmin’s erection heavy on his tongue. After a few minutes he pulls off and tongues the slit, gathering precum, then burrows lower and sucks Changmin’s balls into his mouth. His hand works Changmin’s cock, slick with spit and precum. It’s wet and filthy and Yunho wants to suck him for hours, wants to take Changmin’s cock down his throat and choke on it. 

He surfaces after several minutes, breathing hard, and reaches for the lube. Yunho squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it, then lowers his fingers to Changmin’s entrance.

He pushes one inside and Changmin arches and sighs softly. The flush has spread from his face down to his heaving chest, nipples tight and abs contracting. Yunho works his fingers in, the squelch of the lube loud in the early morning quiet. Changmin’s limbs are soft and heavy with sleep and he’s trembling slightly as Yunho fucks him open with his fingers. Yunho wants to suspend the moment in his memory forever. He wishes he had hours to spend coaxing Changmin awake like this, when he’s warm and pliant and spreads his legs so easily.

Yunho draws his fingers out and Changmin makes a soft sound. His eyes open a sliver and he watches as Yunho takes hold of his cock and strokes himself, spreading lube along the shaft. Yunho smirks at him and does it slow, puts on a show for his audience. 

His reward is Changmin lifting one long, slender leg and hooking it over his shoulder. The heel of his foot presses against Yunho’s back and reels him forward.

“We don’t have all day,” Changmin says, voice low and rough with sleep. It’s so sexy Yunho turns his head and bites the inside of his thigh, and Changmin makes a strangled sound.

Yunho guides his cock to his entrance and pushes inside slowly. He watches it go in, Changmin’s pink hole stretching around his girth and clenching down on him, and gasps at the heat and tightness of it. Changmin moans softly and throws his head back, his neck impossibly long and dark hair splayed out across the pillow.

Yunho struggles to catch his breath. He moves slowly, makes long, luxurious thrusts into Changmin, makes him feel the full length of his cock moving inside him. Their breathing rises and quickens, a fine sheen of sweat dewing their skin, and Yunho moans at the arousal that shudders through him. It’s glorious to fuck Changmin like this, the sheets sliding and bunching under their bodies. Sunlight starts to filter in through the window and slides across Changmin’s skin like a lover’s caress and Yunho feels jealous of even that metaphysical intrusion for daring to touch what’s his. 

He leans down and crushes Changmin’s mouth under his and gives him the hot, wet kiss he’s been longing to give all morning. Changmin loops his arms around his neck and opens his mouth and Yunho’s thrusts his tongue inside the way his cock is thrusting in his body. 

Yunho draws back and spends a few seconds experimenting with angles, trying to find the right spot, until Changmin suddenly shudders and moans loudly. His head thrashes on the pillow and he clenches down on Yunho.

“Oh that feels good,” he murmurs. 

Yunho grins. “Yeah?” he thrusts harder, aiming for that same spot. “You like that?”

“Mm – _oh_ ,” Changmin arches, nails scratching at Yunho’s back. “Yeah right there – harder – ”

Yunho picks up the pace a little and fucks him harder, and Changmin’s moans slowly rise in pitch and volume. He squirms, gasping and impaled on Yunho’s cock and so so hard for it. It’s a slow spiral into climax and Yunho bites his lip, feeling himself getting close.

A minute later he pulls out abruptly and Changmin whines up at him. Yunho kisses his knee.

“Turn over baby,” he pants. Changmin rolls over and gets on his hands and knees, ass curving out invitingly and arms folded on the pillows. Yunho takes hold of his hips and pushes back into him and they both moan as the new position seats him deeper. 

Yunho can’t hold back anymore. He drives into Changmin hard and fast, fucking him the way he deserves to be fucked, and Changmin pants and whimpers and clenches trembling fingers in his pillow. Yunho looks down and watches his cock slamming into Changmin’s pink hole, incredibly turned on at the way it’s stretched around his length. His hips smack against Changmin’s ass with each thrust and Yunho takes hold of Changmin’s thigh and spreads his legs wider, drives deeper into him.

“Oh god – hyung I’m going to – ” Changmin whimpers.

“So close,” Yunho pants. The muscles of Changmin’s back shift and he ramps back, meeting Yunho’s thrusts. His hand goes down and wraps around his cock, stroking himself faster and faster.

Changmin makes a sound and arches suddenly, and then he’s coming with a cry so sweet Yunho knows he’ll remember it for the rest of the day.

Yunho gasps. Changmin clenches down on him, shuddering out his climax, and it takes only seconds for Yunho’s own climax to hit him. He snarls and fills Changmin with warm ropes of come, head thrown back and a moan caught in his throat.

It takes several seconds for the world to stop spinning. Yunho swallows and pulls out slowly and watches his come slide out of Changmin’s puckered opening and down his thighs. Unthinking, he leans down and licks it up and Changmin shudders. 

Changmin rolls over and draws Yunho into his arms and kisses him, sweet, wet kisses as they wait for their breathing to even out. Eventually he lays his head back with a deep sigh.

“That felt good,” A dopey, post-coital smile spreads across Changmin’s face and Yunho laughs.

“Ready to face the world now?” he asks.

“Ready when you are,” Changmin says comfortably, and Yunho wraps around him with a happy purr.


	11. Thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho wants to hold Changmin for hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert enlistment angst here

It’s a quiet sniff that makes Yunho look up.

He’s on the bed reading over a stack of pre-enlistment papers they sent him, boring stuff about regulations and uniform upkeep and so on. He’s supposed to be packing, but Changmin had reminded him he’s hopeless at it and that for once he can’t afford to forget half the things he needs and had taken over. 

Yunho puts the papers aside and sits up. 

Changmin is kneeling in front of his suitcase, a pair of socks in one hand, his head lowered and hair falling into his eyes. There’s a pause, and then his shoulders tremble slightly and he sniffs again.

Yunho gets off the bed and goes to kneel beside him. He puts both hands on Changmin’s shoulders and gently turns him towards himself.

“Changdola,” Yunho says softly.

“I’m fine,” Changmin says, voice thick. “Just – something in my eye – ”

Yunho tilts Changmin’s face up and brushes the hair out of his eyes so he can see his tears properly.

“I’m not crying,” Changmin says, clearly crying. “I’m – allergies – ”

Yunho’s expression softens. He takes the socks out of Changmin’s slack grip and tosses them in his suitcase. 

“Come here,” he says, and Changmin curls into his arms and clings to him, face buried in Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho crushes him in his arms and closes his eyes at Changmin’s familiar heat, all his softness and edges and curves that fit perfectly against his own.

“Why are you crying?” Yunho whispers in his ear.

“I don’t know,” Changmin sobs.

“I’m going to be back before you know it.”

“I know,” Changmin hiccups, voice muffled against Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho strokes his head, running his fingers through the thick, soft strands of Changmin’s hair. He wants desperately to stop time and live in this moment forever. He wants to hold Changmin for hours, keep him warm and safe in his arms where he belongs. 

Yunho swallows and lowers his face to Changmin’s neck, breathing in his scent and heat. He can feel Changmin’s heart beating rapidly against his chest and holds him tighter, waiting for Changmin’s sobs to quieten.

After a while when Changmin stops crying Yunho lifts his head.

“Baby?” he whispers. His lips brush the shell of Changmin’s ear.

“I’m okay,” Changmin says. His voice cracks and gives him away, but Yunho understands. He kisses one flushed, wet cheek, then hooks his arm under Changmin’s legs and with monumental strength gets to his feet with the younger man in his arms.

Changmin makes a surprised sound and clings to him as Yunho carries him to the bed. He refuses to let go even after Yunho crawls onto the bed and Yunho is equally unwilling to unwind his arms. They roll together, shifting to get comfortable, unable to stop touching each other. Yunho sits up against the headboard and pulls Changmin into his lap and Changmin straddles him and buries his face in his neck.

“Don’t go,” he mumbles.

“Changmin,” Yunho smiles wearily. “That’s selfish.”

“I don't care,” Changmin says. “Let me be selfish. Don’t go. Stay with me. . .”

Yunho can’t take the trembling pain in his voice. He slides a hand in Changmin’s hair and kisses him, soft, desperate kisses that make Changmin gasp and whimper into his mouth. He cradles Changmin’s head and presses kisses to his soft petal lips again and again, coaxing his mouth open and tasting his wet heat, and Changmin presses closer to him with a whine.

“I love you,” Yunho breathes. “I love you I love you I – ”

Changmin groans and kisses him harder, both arms looped around his neck, his thighs tight around Yunho’s waist. They open their mouths and let their tongues meet, a soft, slick slide that shudders up Yunho’s spine and makes his head spin. He clutches Changmin tighter, crushing him in his arms, and Changmin melts against him.

When they draw apart his mouth is wet and red, so red, and Yunho softly presses his thumb against his lower lip. For a while they just gaze at each other, flushed and panting and choked up with too many words they can’t say. Then Changmin’s brows furrow and he looks away. He nips at Yunho’s thumb, a pout curling his lips.

“You promised you’d stay with me,” he says. 

He’s being unreasonable and they both know it. Yunho smiles and sweeps his thumb across the drying tears on Changmin’s cheek.

“Well you promised me you wouldn’t cry,” he says.

Changmin scrubs at his cheeks roughly. “Some promises are just stupid okay. I promised Suho I’d run naked through the exo dorms if he ate a whole habanero chili but I sure as hell am not doing that.”

Yunho laughs and it breaks some of the tension between them. He guides Changmin’s head down to his chest and Changmin curls against him with a sigh.

“How is his stomach doing?” Yunho asks.

“He’ll live,” Changmin says, supremely unconcerned about Suho’s fate. 

He slides a hand down Yunho’s arm and laces their fingers together, and Yunho marvels once again at how perfectly they fit. Changmin’s smaller palm tucks securely in his large hand and their fingers clutch together tightly. Changmin swallows.

“What am I going to do without you?” he mumbles, voice soft and pained. 

“Be brilliant,” Yunho says, kissing his forehead. “Work hard and show the world how talented and wonderful you are so that when I come back twice as many people will be jealous that you’re all mine.”

Changmin whines and squirms against him.

“Can’t,” he sighs, closing his eyes. “I’m useless without you.”

“You’re brilliant with or without me,” Yunho says. “It’s just that with me our average attractiveness goes up.”

Changmin swats at him weakly and Yunho grins. He’s a warm weight in his lap and Yunho shifts them slightly to get more comfortable, tugging the blanket up to cover them.

He lets his thoughts drift, and after a while when he looks down Changmin’s breathing is deep and even against his chest. 

“Changminnie,” Yunho says softly. “Are you asleep?”

Changmin shifts awake and rubs his eyes. “No,” he mumbles. “It’s your last night. Don’t wanna sleep.”

He looks up at Yunho, flushed and wide-eyed with sorrow, and he’s so sweet Yunho can’t resist him. He lowers his head and kisses him and Changmin mouths back at him sleepily. He’s been filming long hours and scored one precious day off to see him off and Yunho’s heart clenches at the knowledge that Changmin is sacrificing sleeping hours to stay up with him. He smiles and allows himself the joy of nuzzling against Changmin’s cheek before pulling away. 

“We could watch a movie?” Yunho suggests.

“Good idea,” Changmin nods. “Where’s the remote?”

“I think it’s on the dresser,” Yunho points vaguely to the other side of the room. Changmin untangles himself and stands, but Yunho refuses to let go of his hand. He pouts up at Changmin from the bed and Changmin tugs him to his feet with a small smile. 

“What do you feel like watching?” Changmin asks once they’ve retrieved the remote and curled back into bed.

“Something funny and romantic,” Yunho says immediately.

Changmin snorts. “My Sassy Girl it is then.”

“You know me so well,” Yunho giggles. Changmin shakes his head and gets comfortable against him.

“I’m prettier than Jeon Jihyun right?” Changmin whispers a few minutes into the movie.

“Of course,” Yunho coos. “You’re the prettiest Changminnie, nobody else can compare. Sometimes I lie awake at night and try to think of ways that you could be prettier but honestly there are none.”

Changmin punches his shoulder and curls up more aggressively against his side.

“Idiot,” he mumbles, but his ears are red and when Yunho leans over and bites one he yelps and goes redder.

“Watch the movie,” Changmin hisses. Yunho mumbles incoherently and nibbles his ear for a few seconds before letting go with a noisy kiss.

Halfway through the movie Changmin falls asleep and starts snoring gently against his shoulder. Yunho turns the TV off, carefully maneuvers Changmin’s head onto a pillow and very slowly untangles himself.

Changmin jerks awake as soon as he gets up from the bed and looks around in a panic.

“Hyung?” he rasps. 

“I’m just turning the lights off,” Yunho says. He slides back into bed and tucks the covers in around them and Changmin rolls into his arms and clings to him.

“I didn’t finish packing. . .” he mumbles. Yunho kisses his forehead.

“Go to sleep baby.”

Changmin burrows into his chest and sighs in his sleep.

“Mm wuv you,” he mumbles.

Yunho thinks the wait might kill him, but deep down he knows he can do it.

“I love you too,” he whispers.

He’d wait an eternity for Changmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel: [Vertigo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979883/chapters/10023413)


	12. on your leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I hate that you could do anything to me and I’d forgive you and we both know it_

Yunho bangs their dressing room door open and strides in. Changmin hurries after him, his mouth turned down in a pout.

“Hyung,” he whines. 

“Don’t,” Yunho says tersely.

“I said I was sorry,” Changmin plucks at his sleeve. He can’t even remember what they fought about before the concert, but he does know that he was a total asshole and Yunho is rightfully pissed at him. He bites his lip and follows Yunho to the other side of the room.

“Stop following me,” Yunho says. 

“That’s all I know how to do.” It slips out before Changmin’s really thought about what he’s going to say. There’s a pause, and Yunho shoots him an indecipherable look as Changmin slowly turns red.

Yunho snorts, sits on the couch and sticks his earphones in. 

Changmin stands there for a second, humiliated and tongue-tied, before rallying and sitting beside him. 

“Hyung,” he says, tugging Yunho’s sleeve. “Hyung listen to me. Look at me – hyung – ”

“Jesus,” Yunho yanks an earphone out and gives him an exasperated look. “What? What is so important that you need to say it right at this moment when you’re the last person I want to talk to? _What?_ ” 

Changmin chews his lower lip and gives Yunho a pleading look.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I was out of line – I shouldn’t have threatened to leave, it was a low blow – ”

“Yeah it was,” Yunho growls. 

Changmin sighs, throws caution to the wind, and wraps his arms around Yunho. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into Yunho’s shoulder. “I was frustrated – ”

“Get off me,” Yunho grunts. Changmin shakes his head and presses closer. He climbs into Yunho’s lap and clings to him and Yunho lets his head fall back with a frustrated groan.

They’re silent for a few moments. Yunho doesn’t really make an effort to push him off and fragile hope blooms in Changmin’s chest. He doesn’t raise his head for fear of seeing something he won’t like on Yunho’s face and instead burrows nearer, eyes closed at the sound of Yunho’s heart beating against his. 

Eventually Yunho lifts a hand and cards long fingers through Changmin’s hair.

“I hate you sometimes,” he says quietly.

Changmin’s gut wrenches. 

“I love you always,” he mumbles. “Even when I say I hate you it’s really because I love you so much it eats me up from the inside so I have to lash out at you somehow to make it hurt less.”

Yunho’s fingers tighten a little in his hair. “That makes absolutely no sense.”

Changmin whines and lifts his head and fixes Yunho with doleful puppy eyes. Yunho grimaces and jerks Changmin’s head forward and Changmin lets him, makes himself pliant in his grip.

“I hate that you could do anything to me and I’d forgive you and we both know it,” Yunho says, voice low as their foreheads touch. 

Changmin swallows. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. His thighs clench around Yunho’s waist and he rocks his hips closer. Yunho’s gaze sharpens from resigned to hot and feline and Changmin bites his lip. He reaches down, takes Yunho’s free hand, and puts it on his ass.

Yunho squeezes a cheek and Changmin’s eyes flutter in pleasure.

“Sex won’t fix this,” Yunho says, but his voice has gone deep, sexy. 

“It might make it better,” Changmin breathes against his lips.

Yunho was a saint, but he was also just a man.

He pounces, pushing Changmin down on the couch and climbing over him. He crushes their lips together and kisses Changmin hot and fierce until his lip is bleeding and he’s making these desperate, keening sounds into Yunho’s mouth and clawing at his shoulders. 

“Please hyung,” Changmin keens.

“God you drive me crazy,” Yunho pants. He shoves a hand in Changmin’s pants and takes hold of his cock, stroking the hard, silky shaft. Changmin throws his head back and moans, loud and long, uncaring that someone outside might hear, deaf to everything but the filthy words Yunho pours in his ear as he jerks him off.

“Look at you, you’re a complete slut for it. You can’t come without me anymore can you? You need me. . .only me. . .” he bites down on the curve of Changmin’s ear and Changmin makes a strangled sound.

“Please,” he pants, head thrashing, cheeks flushed. “Please – ” Yunho squeezes and strokes his cock, thumb swiping the head and spreading slickness down the shaft. Changmin writhes under him, lost in pleasure, aching for it.

“Tell me,” Yunho breathes in his ear. “Tell me how much you need me. Tell me you’d do anything to get my hands on you, to get me to fuck you.”

“I’d do anything,” Changmin pants, incoherent. Yunho’s hand moves faster, the sound of it slick and obscene. “Please – fuck me – I love you –”

It’s this confession that makes Yunho kiss him again, and Changmin’s pleas get cut off with a muffled gasp. He arches up, hips working with the pace of Yunho’s hand, those long, clever fingers finding all the right spots. The calluses on Yunho’s palm are a delicious friction and Changmin spirals higher, pleasure rising.

Yunho draws back an inch and opens his eyes. A thread of saliva connects their mouths, open and panting. Unthinking, Changmin sinks his fingers in Yunho’s soft chest and digs in, and Yunho grunts against him. He stops moving his hand, eyes dark and lips red, and Changmin whines and pushes up against him.

“No – hyung, please – ”

Yunho starts stroking him again, slowly building up a rhythm again. Changmin puts both hands on his chest and massages his tits, squeezing the soft flesh and watching as heat infuses Yunho’s cheeks. He slips his hands under Yunho’s shirt and pinches his nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. Yunho makes a sound and hunches over him.

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Changmin – ”

Changmin can’t form words anymore. He throws his head back and squeezes Yunho’s chest and thrusts up into his hand, mindless with pleasure, closer, closer, until –

Changmin comes with a hoarse shout, arching off the couch and covering Yunho’s hand with seed. The world tilts for a few magical seconds before rightening, and he lies panting under Yunho dazed and satisfied.

Yunho draws his hand out and regards the slow slide of come down his fingers for a second before lifting them to Changmin’s mouth. 

“Lick it off,” he says, eyes hooded. Changmin flushes, but he opens his mouth obediently and licks his spunk off Yunho’s hand. The taste is bitter and not entirely pleasant, but when he moans and sucks two fingers in at once Yunho’s eyes darken with pleasure and that makes it worth it.

He pulls of with a pop and slowly draws his hands out from under Yunho’s shirt. He’s sure Yunho’s chest must be sore and red from his kneading, and Changmin licks his lips. His eye flicker down to Yunho’s very obvious erection, then back up to his face.

“You haven’t – ” he starts. 

“Later,” Yunho says. He sits up, pulling Changmin with him, and Changmin sprawls across him in a sated, post-orgasm daze.

“Hey,” Yunho nudges his cheek with his nose and Changmin makes a sleepy sound. “I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.”

Changmin smiles and buries his face in Yunho’s neck and hopes he doesn’t notice his ears going red.

“Get a fucking room,” a group of dancer hyungs barge in a several minutes later and collapse in chairs. Yunho gives them an unimpressed look.

“We’re in a room. In fact this is _our_ dressing room,” he says.

“The girls took the other one and kicked us out,” one of them grumbles. Changmin giggles softly and closes his eyes, ready to drift off in Yunho’s arms.

“Is Changmin dead?” one of them says.

“He’s sleeping,” Yunho shushes them. “Keep it down.”

Dancer hyungs all make soft, disgusting cooing sounds. Someone snaps a picture.

Yunho shakes his head and smiles against Changmin’s cheek.


	13. Untitled WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is tired of hiding it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where I was going with this fic, just randomly found it in my drafts lol

It happens on a sunny morning, when they trudge home after an exhausting overnight shoot. 

The bedroom is too far away so they both collapse on the couch, sunlight slanting across their bodies. Yunho sighs and puts an arm over his eyes.

Casually, Changmin shuffles up the couch until he’s practically in Yunho’s lap and the other man is forced to shift in order to accommodate him. He tilts his head back and looks up at Yunho, puppy-eyed and insistent.

“Hi,” Changmin says.

Yunho laughs softly and drops his arm. “Hi.”

His fingers play with the neck of Changmin’s sweater.

“Carry me to bed,” Changmin says. 

Yunho groans. “No. You’re heavy and I’m tired.”

Changmin whines, shifting around so that he’s straddling Yunho. His lip curls out in a pout.

“Don’t be mean,” he says.

“Don’t be a brat.”

In response Changmin leans down and sinks his teeth in Yunho’s lower lip, a hard, quick nip that turns into a kiss when Yunho smiles and leans into it.

\- - -

In the middle of a photoshoot Changmin leans close to Yunho, practically in his lap, and whispers, “Wow, this is our straightest concept yet.”

Yunho smile becomes strained. “Behave – ” he mutters out of the corner of his mouth.

Changmin isn’t in the mood to behave.

“Got a cute little dog and everything,” he murmurs, indicating the bulldog sitting between them. 

Yunho stifles a groan. 

“Changminnie please – ” he whispers.

“In the interview I’m going to talk about how we want to adopt him.”

Yunho stops trying to smile for the camera and glares at him. “Will you knock it off?”

“I will if you will,” Changmin replies, because he’s about 6 years old.

Yunho growls low in his throat and grabs Changmin’s collar.

“Oh yes, please let out your pent up sexual frustration on me in public,” Changmin drawls. 

Yunho shoves him away. Alarmed, the dog barks, and Changmin pats him soothingly. 

“It’s okay little buddy,” he coos. “Nice daddy will protect you from crazy daddy.”

Yunho has the gall to look offended. “Wha – that’s not fair,” he protests. 

Changmin ignores him.

“ _I_ want to be nice daddy,” Yunho adds in a small voice, and Changmin looks up at him with a grin.

\- - -

When management tells them to record a second selca video and sends them off with the camera Yunho is at a loss.

They could just stand around and talk about random shit, but that’d probably end up being more awkward than entertaining. He half-heartedly suggests doing a dance practice video, but Changmin gives him one withering look and the idea dies there.

So given that, Yunho isn’t quite sure how he finds himself on their living room couch with a beer in one hand and the video camera in the other. Changmin is already on his third beer and Yunho suspects that this was somehow all his idea.

“We're going to get fired for this,” he says, gaze following the line of Changmin’s neck as he throws his head back and downs another bottle. 

Changmin laughs and flicks his hair out of his eyes. “Relax. Live a little. Don’t be such a goody two-shoes all the time.” 

Then he climbs into Yunho’s lap and kisses him, deep, wet and open-mouthed, making greedy little sounds into his mouth the whole time. Yunho melts under him, the hand holding the camera trembling.

“Changmin,” he pants. “It’s recording – ”

Changmin tilts his head and gives the camera a flirty look, lips against Yunho’s neck. It’s a dangerous look, the kind of look that makes their fans scream at their concerts and heat pool low in Yunho’s gut.

“Let them see,” he breathes.  
 


	14. Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _I've been waiting for you_  
>  You've been waiting for me  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [thinking out loud](http://archiveofourown.org/works/979883/chapters/9252135) \- the morning of Yunho's enlistment

Sunlight stabs at his eyelids and forces Changmin awake. He rolls over and feels the other side of the bed; it’s conspicuously empty, and it takes him a few seconds to register it.

When he does Changmin jerks upright with a gasp.

“Hyung?” he calls. He can’t have already – what time was it – 

Yunho appears in the doorway holding a tray of food and smiles at him. He looks different with the shaved head – younger and yet somehow manlier. Changmin breathes a sigh of relief as Yunho brings the tray over and settles on the bed.

“I made breakfast,” he says. Eggs, toast, and a variety of side dishes are arranged neatly on the tray; there’s even a small vase with a rose in it. Changmin looks at the tray, then at Yunho.

It’s the morning of Yunho’s enlistment – his last morning – and Changmin should be spoiling him and doting on him, but instead Yunho’s let him sleep in and brought him breakfast in bed. Changmin swallows.

“I – I thought. . .what time is it?” he says.

“Around 9? We’ve still got a few hours,” Yunho munches on some toast and indicates that Changmin dig in. Changmin picks up his chopsticks and picks at the food for a while, but he’s not really hungry. His throat closes over and he puts the chopsticks down.

“What is it?” Yunho mumbles, mouth full.

“I’m not hungry,” Changmin says, voice soft. Yunho swallows, then gently picks up the tray and puts it aside. He scoots closer and settles on his knees between Changmin’s legs, and Changmin looks at him with sorrow in his eyes.

Sunlight dapples the bed and slides across the rumpled sheets. They had been up late the night before; Yunho’s friends and family threw a going away party for him, and after everyone left Yunho had taken him to bed and they did things that, once upon a time, would’ve made Changmin blush to even think about.

He’s still sore, but nothing aches quite as much as the heavy weight in his chest. Yunho cups his face and kisses him, and Changmin closes his eyes and tries to memorise the taste and feel of him.

“I love you,” Yunho murmurs against his lips.

Changmin’s breath hitches. “I know,” he says. “I love you too.”

“Wait for me?” Yunho asks playfully.

“Forever.”

Yunho takes his mouth again, kissing him deep and sweet. Changmin curls his fingers in Yunho’s shirt and opens his mouth for him. His eyes flutter and emotion trembles through him, and when they draw apart it takes him a few seconds to come back to himself.

Eventually Changmin sighs, presses one last kiss to Yunho’s lips, and slides out of bed. 

“When do you need to leave?” he asks as he washes up in the bathroom.

“In an hour or so? The company is sending a car for me.”

Changmin nods as he finishes brushing his teeth. He stares at himself in the mirror; stubble and swollen lips and rumpled hair from where Yunho’s fingers had slid into it.

Inexplicably his eyes fill with tears and he looks down. He steps back into the room and sniffs quietly, rubbing at his cheeks.

“I’m taking your winter jacket, I can’t find mine,” Yunho is rummaging through his suitcase.

“Sure,” Changmin says, voice thick.

Yunho looks up. He gets to his feet and comes to stand in front of Changmin and gently tilts his face up.

“You’re crying?” he asks, voice soft.

Changmin shakes his head and looks down.

“I just – ” he twists his fingers. “I’m going to miss you so much. I know we promised to write to each other but it’s not the same. . .I’ll miss holding you. . .k-kissing you – ”

Yunho breath hitches. He slides a hand in Changmin’s hair and kisses him, a hot, hard kiss that leaves Changmin gasping. They stumble back and Yunho presses him into the doorframe and takes his lips again and again. He pushes his tongue in and claims Changmin’s mouth, heart thumping fast in his chest. Changmin’s fingers dig into his back, feels Yunho’s muscles shift as he draws him closer. 

Yunho grinds into him and Changmin moans. He wants to spend hours like this, trapped in Yunho’s arms, his lips bruised with kisses. Yunho doesn’t speak, but his body says everything for him. His hand cradles Changmin’s head and his arm tightens around his waist. Changmin trembles, gasps, and bites down on Yunho’s lower lip.

They draw apart with difficulty when Yunho’s phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and answers the call; it’s Hojun.

“Hey,” Yunho pants. Changmin kisses his neck, then moves higher and kisses the line of his jaw. He’s so close he can hear Hojun’s end of the conversation clearly.

“All packed?”

“Mm – almost,” Yunho’s brows furrow with pleasure as Changmin bites down on his ear. 

“Is Changmin coming?” Hojun asks.

Changmin looks up and shakes his head. He can’t pretend today, can’t play the supportive dongsaeng; if he can’t see Yunho off the way he wants to then he won’t see him off in public at all.

Yunho meets his eye and his gaze is full of silent understanding.

“He’s saying no,” he says.

“Is he there? Tell him to come!”

Not breaking eye contact, Changmin puts his fingers on Yunho’s jaw, turns his face and kisses him. Yunho’s reply gets cut off with a muffled sound and he kisses back, eyes fluttering.

“Hello?” Hojun sounds confused.

Changmin isn’t in the mood for 20 questions. He bites Yunho’s lip briefly, then plucks his phone out of his hand and lifts it to his ear.

“Hello Hojun hyung,” he says.

“Hey Changminnie – why aren’t you – ”

“We’re a bit busy right now. Hyung will see you soon.” 

“Wha – ” 

Changmin hangs up before Hojun can complete his reply. Yunho purses his lips, like he’s struggling between laughing and telling Changmin off.

“That was rude,” he says.

“Whatever,” Changmin tosses his phone on the dresser and yanks Yunho forward. His gaze lowers and focuses on Yunho’s lips, red and glistening from their kisses.

“I want you to fuck me one last time before you go,” he breathes. Yunho bites his lip and meets his eye, his feline gaze dark with intent. 

“I want you to spread me open and make me feel every inch of you,” Changmin continues. “I want you to come in me, deep in me, so I can feel it for all the weeks I won’t see you.”

Yunho groans and grabs his waist. He hoists Changmin up and Changmin wraps his legs around him and then they’re kissing again, hot and deep and desperate. Yunho walks them to the bed and they tumble down on it, gasp and groan and press together. 

Changmin pulls the sheets over them and for several blissful moments they block out the world.

\- - -

Afterwards he lies in bed and watches Yunho get dressed. Part of Changmin just wants to mope around all day but he has filming later and he’ll have to leave shortly after Yunho. Still, they have these last few moments and he gets to lounge around in a happy, post-coital daze.

Yunho opens his bag and does a final check of his things.

“Toothbrush?” Changmin says.

“Check,” Yunho nods.

“Wallet? Toothpaste? Socks?”

“Check, check, check.”

“Keys? Phone?”

Yunho’s brow furrows. “Why would I need my keys?”

“You don’t, I have them. I was just testing if you were actually listening or just replying on automatic.”

Yunho gives him an exasperated look and Changmin grins at him. He sits up and drags the covers over his body, teeth working at his lower lip.

Yunho’s expression changes to one of wonder. He digs his phone out of his back pocket and swipes to the camera.

“Hold still for a second,” he says.

Surprised, Changmin freezes as Yunho snaps a few pictures of him. Yunho comes over to the bed and takes a close up, and Changmin blinks up at him and playfully pouts his lips.

“Lie back,” Yunho says. 

Changmin lies down and Yunho hovers over him and takes several more photos of him. The sheets drape artfully over his body, giving tantalizing peeks of skin, and Changmin blushes. They would sometimes takes pictures of each other after sex, though it was rarely with the intensity Yunho has on his face at the moment. He turns his head, shifts to give Yunho different poses, and laughs when Yunho coos at him. 

Eventually Yunho sighs and sits back. He swipes through the photos and Changmin sits up to look at them with him. He catches his breath when he sees them, face heating up.

He looks erotic. The sheets cover less than he’d realised, and the look on his face – half embarrassed, half beckoning – is all sin. Yunho smiles, then turns his head and kisses his cheek.

“Just for me,” he promises. 

“It’s not like you can use it much anyway,” Changmin says.

“But I can look at your pictures. It’s enough.”

They kiss again, hard and brief, then Yunho gets to his feet with a sigh. He hoists his bags onto his shoulder and Changmin follows him to the door, a sheet wrapped haphazardly around him. 

“Changminnie?” Yunho says when he’s at the door.

Changmin swallows. “Yeah?”

“I love you more than I love my life. If serving means I get to do my part in protecting you and this country then I’m proud to serve.”

Changmin can’t hold back anymore. Tears spills down his cheeks and he slides his arms around Yunho from behind.

“You ridiculous sap,” he cries into the back of Yunho’s shirt. “You better come back safe to me or I’ll – I’ll kill you.”

Yunho laughs and curls his hands over Changmin’s. He turns in his arms and smiles at him. 

Then he puts his hands on either side of Changmin’s head, gently tilts his face down, and kisses his forehead.

“Goodbye Changdollie,” Yunho says.

Changmin watches him him go through a blur of tears and tries to smile for Yunho’s sake. 

The door closes behind Yunho and his fingers curls in empty air. 

“Bye,” he whispers.


	15. Like A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He likes belonging to someone; likes belonging to Yunho_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** kittenplay, established d/s relationship, dp, slight humiliation kink
> 
> for soki ❤

Changmin stands in front of the mirror and undresses slowly. His tongue peeks out, a quick swipe over his lips. His skin pebbles in the air, the clothes falling away to leave him naked. 

Carefully, he plucks a kitten ear clip from the side table and fixes it atop his head. Then he gets the second and does the same on the other side; they’re white and fluffy and Changmin smiles as he examines them in the mirror. 

He looks cute as fuck and he’s about to get cuter.

He grabs a bottle of lube and lies back on the bed. Legs spread, eyes turned to the ceiling, Changmin works two slicked fingers into himself. He bites his lip at the tingle and stretch, brows furrowing in pleasure when he brushes his sweet spot. A gasp catches in his throat, a soft whine leaving him as he pulls his fingers out.

Then he reaches beside him and picks up a cat tail; long and white, the faux fur luxurious under his hands. At the end of the tail is a butt plug, and Changmin lubes it up before sliding it into himself.

He can’t help but moan then; the plug is a decent size, not too big and not too small, but it fills him up deliciously. He rolls onto his knees, the tail brushing against the backs of his thighs, and grabs a black leather collar.

Changmin walks down the hallway and takes a deep breath when he gets to the door of the master bedroom. He knows Yunho is resting inside, but it’s about time he woke up. He’d been giddy to see the other man earlier that day; Yunho had surprised him with a visit, his first day off since he enlisted. They’d eaten together and then Yunho had stumbled off to take a nap with promises that they’d do something together later that day.

Changmin had something in mind alright.

He opens the door a sliver, then drops to his knees and puts the collar in his mouth. He crawls inside on his hands and knees, tail swishing, eyes wide with anticipation.

Yunho is awake and going through his phone in bed. His face lights up when he sees Changmin and he tosses it aside.

“Hello pet,” he smiles, and Changmin almost purrs at the affection in his voice. He remembers the first time Yunho collared him; he’d been so shy about asking for it, so scared of freaking the other man out. But Yunho had been sweet and understanding, and after a little experimentation he took to the master role like a natural.

Changmin crawls onto the bed and deposits the collar in front of Yunho. Yunho smiles and picks it up, and when Changmin bares his throat he carefully clips it on. A pendant hangs from the collar, the words ‘property of Yunho’ engraved on a silver heart.

Changmin breathes a sigh of relief once it’s on. He likes the feel of the leather against his skin, the warm, heavy weight of it. He likes belonging to someone; likes belonging to Yunho. 

Yunho touches his kitten ears and smiles. “Cute,” he says. 

Changmin flushes. He crawls closer and nuzzles against Yunho’s face, and for a moment they just breathe each other in before Yunho kisses him. His hand cups Changmin’s throat and he pushes his tongue in, forcing his mouth open. Changmin whines in pleasure and presses closer, and Yunho laughs against his mouth.

“Mm kitten wants to play,” he says. Changmin hums and lowers his face into Yunho’s crotch, breathing in his addictive musk. Yunho’s hand slides down his back and his eyes light on the tail. He touches it, pushing the plug in deeper, and Changmin shudders.

“I like this,” Yunho says, his voice getting deep and hot. “I like this a lot.”

He drags Changmin over his lap and Changmin goes sprawling across him happily. He stretches out, fingers curling in the bedsheets, ass up and on display. 

Yunho kisses the venus dimples at the small of his back. It’s soft and sweet and then he kisses the curve of his ass and Changmin whines. He pushes up, wanting more, and Yunho’s hand comes down and spanks him. Changmin jolts and gasps.

“Stay still,” Yunho admonishes. 

Changmin has no such intentions. He squirms in Yunho’s lap, cock rubbing against the fabric of his pants, the plug heavy and delicious inside him. Yunho smacks his ass again and Changmin yelps, turning his head to look at Yunho with pleading eyes.

“More,” he whimpers. Yunho leans down to kiss his cheek, lips soft against his flushed skin, and spanks him _hard_. Changmin cries out and Yunho does it again and again, until his ass is a rosy pink and he’s almost sobbing with pleasure. Each time Yunho’s hand comes down it pushes the plug inside him against his prostate, and the ensuing shock of arousal reduces Changmin to a whimpering, moaning mess. His ass jiggles with each spank, the round cheeks getting steadily redder. 

“You like that pretty baby?” Yunho asks him playfully. “You’re so cute when you make those noises, when you beg for my cock. You want me to fuck you with the plug in don’t you?”

Changmin’s eyes widen and he yelps as Yunho spanks him one last time before rolling him over and kissing him. He covers Changmin’s body and grinds down against him, and Changmin’s arms loop around his neck.

“Yes,” he pants. “Yes – please, fuck me.”

“With the plug in?” Yunho kisses his jaw. “You want to feel my cock filling you up next to it, stretching you open?”

“Yes yes,” Changmin pants. He tugs at Yunho’s shirt, ripping it open and flipping them with a growl. He takes Yunho’s nipple between his teeth and tugs on it, sucking on his tits for a few blissful moments before sliding lower down his body. He shoves Yunho’s pants down and off and noses into his pubic hair, breathing him in, moaning at his musk – 

Yunho shoves a hand in his hair and yanks his head back before Changmin can get his mouth on his cock.

“No,” he says. Changmin whines and paws at his hand. Yunho smirks. “Beg me. Beg for my dick, beg to get your pretty mouth on it.”

A deep flush rises to Changmin’s face and he squirms in Yunho’s grip. Their eyes meet, Changmin’s defiant, Yunho’s soft and sure. 

“Beg for it pretty baby,” Yunho says softly.

Changmin swallows, throat working, the pendant of his collar swinging.

“Please,” he breathes. “Please let me suck you. I want you to fuck my mouth until I can’t breathe – _please_. . .”

Yunho lets go of him and Changmin falls forward. He breathes out against Yunho’s erection, the length of it hard and red. Yunho shifts his hips and his dick slaps wetly against Changmin’s cheek, smearing precum, and Changmin makes a sound before wrapping his hand around the shaft.

He looks up at Yunho and shyly licks the head, just little kitten licks lapping up the precum beading the tip. Yunho groans and slides restless fingers through his hair, pushing it off Changmin’s forehead and almost dislodging his kitten ears.

Changmin gives him a disapproving look and wraps his mouth around the head, sucking lightly. His hand moves along the shaft, stroking all that hard velvet flesh. It feels so good whenever he has Yunho in his mouth or ass; so complete and satisfying. He slides lower, mouth opening wider to accommodate Yunho’s girth, before sliding off with a slurp. 

Changmin kisses his way down Yunho’s erection and takes his balls in his mouth, slurping wet and messy. It’s the slowest, filthiest blowjob Yunho’s ever gotten, and he moans as Changmin goes back up and sinks his mouth down on his cock. He sucks the head the way he knows Yunho likes and looks up at him, eyes wide and innocent. 

“Oh,” Yunho groans. “You’re so good at that baby, such a perfect little cocksucker.”

Changmin dribbles down his length in happiness. Yunho’s fingers slide through his hair and he thrusts up as his pleasure rises.

“Want me to come in your mouth? Want me to fuck your pretty face and make you swallow my cum?”

Changmin surfaces with a gasp, breathing hard.

“Yes,” he pants. “Yes, please, fuck – ”

He works Yunho’s cock with his hand for a few seconds before putting his mouth back on it. Yunho’s fingers clench in his hair and he shoves Changmin’s head down, forcing him to take more of his cock. Changmin almost chokes before relaxing his throat, eyes fluttering, mouth bruised as Yunho thrusts up and up and comes down his throat with a groan. 

Changmin swallows him down greedily and licks around Yunho’s softening length before lifting his head. Yunho’s cheeks are flushed and there’s a dazed smile on his face. He beckons and Changmin crawls over him, breathing hard.

“Was I good?” Changmin asks.

“You were so good,” Yunho breathes. “You’re always so good – you’re perfect baby – ”

He rolls them and traps Changmin under him, and Changmin rubs up against him with a whine. His cock lies heavy against his stomach, the head dripping and red.

“Please,” Changmin whimpers. “I want to come.”

“Not yet,” Yunho kisses him. “First you have to get me hard again and then I’m going to fuck you until you scream, and _then_ you can come.”

Changmin whines in anticipation. Yunho kisses him, hot, deep kisses that leave him trembling and melting into the bed. Changmin spreads his legs and Yunho reaches down to play with the tail. He pulls the butt plug out a little before pushing it back in, and Changmin squirms and moans into his mouth. 

“Hyung please,” he whines. “I’m so hard – ” he reaches down to touch himself but Yunho catches his hand and lifts it to his mouth instead.

“Behave kitten,” Yunho kisses his fingers. “If you behave I’ll fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked.”

Changmin groans and lets his head fall back. He scratches at Yunho’s arm, leaving red lines down his bicep. Unbothered, Yunho lowers his head and presses wet kisses down his neck and around the collar. Changmin can feel him getting hard against his thigh and he grinds up against Yunho, the lush smell of arousal heavy in the air. They frot together with soft moans and Changmin’s head spins. He’s so hard he could come without even being touched. He cries out when Yunho reaches down and grabs the base of his cock, drawing him back from the edge.

Yunho doesn’t give him time to protest – he flips Changmin over and drags his hips up, forcing him on his hands and knees. Changmin rests his weight across his forearms and lets his head fall forward. He hears Yunho slicking himself up, and then his cock nudges his entrance and Changmin’s mouth drops open.

Yunho slides in next to the plug and Changmin almost screams. It’s too much, he’s too full and it’s shaking him apart. He takes big gulping breaths as Yunho murmurs soothingly and pushes in to the hilt.

“Hyung!” Changmin sobs.

“Take it baby,” Yunho grabs his hips and starts a hard rhythm. Changmin cries out and clenches both hands in the sheets, his whole body singing with heat and arousal. His thighs tremble and Yunho grabs his hips and works him on his cock, their skin slapping together loudly.

Yunho grabs his thighs and spreads him wider, and Changmin tilts forward with a yelp. His tail swings, the plug rubbing against Yunho’s cock as he works into Changmin’s tight heat. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” Yunho groans.

“Hyung,” Changmin whimpers. “Nn. . .harder – ”

Yunho kisses his shoulder and the back of his neck, mouth open against Changmin’s skin. He speeds up his pace, fucking harder as orgasm coils in his gut. Changmin moans like a whore, clenching down on him with each thrust, his shoulders tense. Yunho kisses his cheek and tastes tears. He nuzzles into Changmin’s temple and breathes him in.

“Is it good Changminnie?”

“It’s g-good,” Changmin hiccups. Yunho bites his ear, hips working faster.

“Touch yourself,” he says. “I want to feel you come.”

Changmin puts a hand on his cock and jerks himself off. It doesn’t take long; moments later he cries out against the sheets and splatters his hand. Pleasure swings through him and he shudders, clenching down on Yunho.

Yunho groans at the constriction and slows down, waiting for Changmin to collapse in a boneless heap beneath him before he starts moving again. He fucks him slowly and Changmin gives a tired whimper.

“Gonna fill you up pretty baby,” Yunho pants. “Gonna fill you with my cum and leave the plug in so you stay full. You want that?” he emphasises it with a particularly hard thrust, and Changmin moans. “You want to be full of my cum the whole day?”

“Yes,” Changmin breathes. “Want it – want you – ”

Yunho slides a hand in his hair and pats him. Changmin is completely pliant under him, letting himself get fucked, his kitten ears askew. Yunho feels himself get close and holds his waist tighter, and minutes later grinds out his orgasm with a satisfied sound.

Changmin gasps as wet heat fills him and tightens around Yunho. After a few seconds Yunho pulls out and readjusts the plug into place, and Changmin hums happily. He thinks of all that cum inside him and feels filthy and owned and perfect.

He just lies there for a few seconds and catches his breath, tail soft against his thighs, collar hot and tight around his throat. Yunho carefully unclips the kitten ears and puts them aside. He starts to reach for the collar but Changmin shakes his head.

“Leave it,” he says, voice soft. Yunho strokes his face and the look in his eyes is so fond Changmin can’t take it. He wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck and buries his face in his shoulder. 

Yunho gathers him in his arms and settles them against the pillows. He strokes the small of Changmin’s back and kisses his forehead.

“Was I good?” he smiles, mimicking Changmin’s question from earlier. Changmin bites his shoulder playfully.

“You’re always good,” he says, and Yunho kisses him with a laugh.


	16. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy pwp bc why not

Yunho makes the transition from asleep to awake rather abruptly.

He lies there for a while with his eyes closed and tries to drift off again. He doesn’t really want to be awake – he’s warm and comfortable and his arms are full of the love of his life, even if one arm is currently numb because the love of his life is using it as a pillow.

Yunho shifts minutely, flexing his fingers to try and get some feeling back into them. He tries to do it slow and careful but Changmin still stirs and makes a sound.

Yunho freezes. He lifts his head and, when it’s clear Changmin is waking, presses a kiss to his cheek. 

Changmin mumbles something in his sleep and shifts against him.

“Sorry,” Yunho whispers.

“Why’re you awake,” Changmin murmurs, eyes still closed.

“My arm is asleep.”

“Oh,” Changmin frowns and lifts his head. “I’m sorry – ”

He wriggles up the bed and settles his head on the pillow. Smiling, Yunho extracts his arm and they shift into a more comfortable position. Yunho tucks one arm under his pillow and the other around Changmin’s waist, spooning him against his body. All that wriggling and shifting is very distracting, and Changmin makes a sound as Yunho’s erection presses against his thigh.

“Again?” he mumbles. “I thought you were tired.”

Yunho buries his nose in Changmin’s hair and breathes him in, his peach-scented shampoo and sweat and the musky cologne that always lingers on his skin.

“The scent of you is enough to get me hard,” he says, voice low and guttural.

Changmin shudders. His foot goes back and slides up Yunho’s calf. The sheets rustle, moonlight softening the darkness of their bedroom. 

Changmin reaches down and lifts Yunho’s hand and slides two long fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them slow and filthy, gets them thoroughly wet, and Yunho swells further against his back side. The implication is clear, and when he lets go Yunho reaches down between them, strokes through Changmin’s crack and touches his puckered hole.

“You’re still wet,” he whispers.

“S’your cum,” Changmin mumbles. Yunho can’t see him clearly in the darkness, but he can feel the blush heat Changmin’s neck and face. He kisses his shoulder and slides a finger inside, biting his lip at the heat that grips him. 

They had fucked twice that night – desperate, rough I-missed-you sex the first time and then tender slow I’m-so-glad-you’re-here lovemaking the second – but Changmin is still so tight it makes Yunho’s head spin. He withdraws his hand and gropes at the side table for lube, and in the interim Changmin turns his head, slides a hand in his hair, and kisses him. 

Yunho’s eyes flutter. They kiss in deep, wet strokes, unhurried and sinking into each other. Changmin’s tongue meets his, rubs and licks at him, and then Yunho pushes two slicked fingers into him and he makes a muffled sound against his lips.

He works Changmin open with his fingers, the squelch of it not quite muffled by their kisses. Changmin lifts a leg and flings it over Yunho’s thighs, opening himself up further, and grinds back against him. His neck twists at an uncomfortable angle and after a few minutes he breaks their kiss to press his face against the pillow.

They don’t speak – there’s no need for it. Changmin’s body tells Yunho everything he needs to know. His soft, gasping whimper is a plea for more. The fingers scrabbling at Yunho’s thigh say he wants it harder. The toes curling against his calf mean Changmin’s getting hard, and Yunho smiles and buries his face in his neck.

He pulls his fingers out and uses the remaining slick to lube himself up. Changmin presses back against him, hot and eager, and Yunho takes hold of his cock and pushes into him in one long stroke.

Changmin makes a sound, a soft, exquisite little moan that Yunho knows he’ll remember for the rest of his life. He slides an arm around Changmin’s waist and grabs his thigh with the other, holding him in place, and stills.

A few seconds pass. Yunho lets his head fall back and swallows, heady with the pleasure of being joined. Part of him wants to fuck, to just rut and lose himself in the sensation of it. But another, bigger part of him wants to stay like this for a while, to stay buried in Changmin. To stay one.

“Yunho,” Changmin breathes. He sounds a little impatient.

“Please,” Yunho says. “Just want to feel you.”

Changmin pauses. Then he reaches down and curls his hand over Yunho’s.

“Sleep in me,” he whispers.

Yunho shudders. They shift, curling onto their sides, melting into each other. Yunho buries his face in Changmin’s neck and breathes him in, groaning softly when Changmin clenches around him.

“Babe if you do that I’ll shoot,” Yunho complains.

Changmin giggles.

“Go to sleep _babe_ ,” he says. Yunho bites his neck, getting a chunk of warm skin between his teeth, and Changmin elbows his side. They scuffle briefly before settling down again. Yunho aggressively cuddles Changmin against himself and tangles their legs together.

“Changminnie?” he murmurs.

“Hm?”

“I feel complete like this.”

Changmin’s breath hitches. “Me too,” he whispers.

They slip gradually into sleep, hands clutched together and breathing synced.

\- - -

Yunho wakes several hours later when sunlight stabs at his eyelids.

He’d gone soft during the night, then hard again towards morning. He groans and moves against Changmin. The lube is almost gone, absorbed by Changmin’s body, and when he pulls out it’s a rough, dry drag. Changmin jerks awake with a gasp and clutches at him, and Yunho kisses his ear in apology.

“Don’t go,” Changmin mumbles, still dazed with sleep.

Yunho leans over him to pump lube on his hand. He slicks himself up and pushes back inside with a soft groan, and Changmin clenches around him.

This time he can’t hold back. Yunho makes shallow thrusts into him, working him open, making Changmin feel the full length of his cock filling him. Changmin hums and melts back against him, eyes closed and head thrown back.

Yunho rolls them and presses Changmin into the bed, thrusting into him at a faster pace. He takes hold of his hips and fucks Changmin awake, pleasure rising, their groans puncturing the air. The muscles of Changmin’s back shift and work as he rises up on his elbows and pushes back against him. 

“You feel so good,” Yunho gasps. Changmin whimpers, his soft _ah-ah-ah_ in time with Yunho’s thrusts. He reaches down and jerks at himself, melting under Yunho. Yunho wraps his hand around Changmin’s and they stroke him together, faster and faster until Changmin gives a sudden choked cry and comes, shuddering and shuddering under him.

Yunho grunts and thrusts faster, now only focused on achieving his own release. He bites at Changmin’s shoulder, gnawing soft skin as pleasure rises and sweat streaks his body. Changmin presses his flushed cheek against the pillow and moans, his body open and pliant from orgasm. 

“Open your eyes Changminnie,” Yunho pants. Changmin opens them and looks at him, eyelashes fluttering, the warm brown depths of his gaze dazed and satisfied. Yunho kisses his lips, his cheek, the corner of his eyes, and Changmin’s eyes flutter.

“Hyung,” he moans. Yunho’s thrusts become erratic; he feels himself get closer, closer – 

“God I love you,” Yunho gasps and unloads in him with a rush. He muffles his groan in Changmin’s neck, hot and trembling as orgasm shoots through him.

They’re still for a while before Yunho rolls off him and flings an arm over his eyes. Changmin turns over slowly and groans.

“I’m going to be so sore today,” he says. Guilty, Yunho lifts his head and looks at him. Bruises rake Changmin’s neck and shoulder. His hair is in disarray and his lips are swollen – Yunho doesn’t even want to think about how sore his ass must be.

“Sorry,” he grins sheepishly. 

Changmin shrugs and curls up on him.

“Feels good,” he murmurs. “Good kind of sore.”

Touched, Yunho tilts Changmin’s face up and kisses him. Changmin hums against his mouth, a smile curving his lips.

“Hey,” he breathes when they pull apart. 

Yunho’s strokes his cheek. “Hm?”

Changmin looks down, suddenly shy. “Um. I love you too,” he mumbles. 

Yunho’s heart clenches with happiness. For a moment they’re silent, and he basks in the moment.

Then he grins.

“Of course. How could you not love me? Look at me. I’m perfect. I make Adonis look basic. I’m – ” 

Changmin growls and slams a pillow in his face.

“Idiot,” he grumbles, starting to roll away before Yunho grabs him and smothers his face with kisses.


	17. A lesson in trust falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tlist

Every once in a while Changmin made a soft sound and shifted under Yunho.

The room was hot. Despite the air conditioning, heat slid in through the window and stuck clothes to skin. The covers were long since pushed down to the bottom of the bed.

It was hot, and the hottest thing of all was Yunho’s body on top of him, pushing Changmin down into the bed. He opened his mouth and Yunho plunged his tongue inside, a greedy conqueror. Changmin shuddered and pulled him closer, tangling their legs.

“S’too hot,” Yunho mumbled around kisses. “I’m going to turn the air con up.”

Changmin tightened his legs around him. “Don’t you dare move.”

Yunho chuckled, soft and low, his voice sliding like honey down Changmin’s spine.

“You’ve got me for the whole week babe. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Still.” Changmin ran his fingers through the short hair at the base of Yunho’s head.

Yunho laughed again and kissed his cheek, his neck, and then captured Changmin’s lips.

Changmin hummed and sank back against the mattress. The heat of Yunho’s body was like a brand, claiming him, and he was a more than willing captive. He fingered the neck of Yunho’s shirt and slid his hands inside, kneading the smooth, shifting muscles of Yunho’s back. 

Yunho made a sound and ground down. His hands slid down to Changmin’s waist and pulled him firmly against himself. Their lazy makeout shifted slowly into something else and Changmin gasped.

His phone started vibrating loudly.

There was a pause, then they both lifted their heads to glare at it. Changmin looked at the caller ID and sighed.

“It’s Kyuhyun,” he said. Yunho lowered his head to press butterfly kisses up Changmin’s neck.

“Don’t pick up,” Yunho murmured. 

Changmin hesitated. “I should – he’s been a bit – ” 

“Leave it.”

Changmin picked up the call and put Kyuhyun on speaker.

“She’s gone,” Kyuhyun sounded hollow. Changmin immediately felt a stab of guilt – he knew Kyuhyun and his girlfriend had been fighting lately, but he hadn’t realised it was this bad.

“Aw man – shit, what happened?”

“She’s seeing someone else.”

“ _What?_ ” Changmin sat up. Annoyed, Yunho yanked him back down, shoved his face in Changmin’s neck and bit down.

Changmin hoped Kyuhyun didn’t catch the strangled sound he made. He flailed, pawing at Yunho’s back with his free hand.

“ – doesn't think I prioritise her,” Kyuhyun was saying. “I’m busy, what am I supposed to do? Drop the career I’ve been working my whole life for?”

“But who’s she seeing?” Changmin said, trying to ignore the way Yunho had started grinding down on him.

“I don’t know, some dude who owns a building in Gangnam. He’s probably a thug.”

“You own two buildings in Gangnam!”

“I know right, talk about a downgrade.”

Changmin wanted to laugh, but he was distracted by Yunho taking his ear between his teeth and whispering: “You’re so cute I want to fuck you 'til you scream.”

Changmin closed his eyes and took a long, shuddering breath.

“Anyway I need a drink man,” Kyuhyun said.

Yunho lifted his head, eyebrows snapping together in a frown. Changmin gave him a guilty look.

“I can’t, I’m kind of tied up tonight – ”

“I’m having a personal crisis here,” Kyuhyun insisted.

Yunho rose up on his knees and, a wicked glint in his eye, very slowly and deliberately took his shirt off. Changmin’s mouth went dry.

“I’m really – I mean it’s a bit – ”

Yunho had proceeded to taking his pants off. Changmin bit his lip and slid a hand up Yunho’s broad chest, lust driving all thought out of his head for a second. Honestly, who cared about Kyuhyun. He would find another best friend. There was only one Yunho and he was here, in his bed, and getting progressively more naked, oh _yeah –_

A penny dropped on the other end of the line.

“You’re with Yunho hyung aren’t you,” Kyuhyun said dully.

Yunho smiled, finished taking his clothes off, and settled on top of Changmin in all his naked glory.

“Hi Kyuhyunnie,” he said.

“Hyung!” Kyuhyun sounded horrified. “How could you do this to me!”

“I told him not to pick up,” Yunho said.

“Chwang!” Kyuhyun wailed.

Changmin was having a hard time concentrating around all the wriggling naked Yunho suddenly in his arms.

“I’m sorry!” he managed. “I was worried, I know you’ve been – ”

“I can’t believe you were – while I was – ” Kyuhyun sounded apoplectic. Yunho took the opportunity to tug Changmin’s shirt up and off, leaving his hair a rumpled mess and his face flushed prettily. 

Kyuhyun had gone from angry grumbling to self-pity.

“If only I was gay,” he groaned. “Why can’t I have what you guys have, this is so unfair – ”

Yunho muffled his laughter in Changmin’s neck while Changmin rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure Siwon hyung would love to help you out there.”

“Yeah you’d know all about that,” Kyuhyun shot back.

Yunho stopped laughing and lifted is head.

In the pause that followed Changmin wished explicitly for Kyuhyun’s early demise.

“What?” Yunho said.

“Nothing,” Changmin said.

“I should go,” Kyuhyun said, and hung up.

Changmin was absolutely, definitely going to kill him the next time they saw each other. 

Yunho was watching him. “What was that about Siwon?” he asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing then it doesn’t matter if you tell me,” Yunho said. He was keeping his voice casual, but it was the kind of casual that could get dangerously formal in about a second.

Changmin sighed.

“Promise you won’t get angry,” he said.

“At you? Never.” Tension sliced across Yunho’s shoulders. Changmin noted the careful wording.

“Siwon hyung might have made certain – comments. To me. Some, uh, suggestions about things we could do together. He compliments me on my body sometimes, I thought it was nothing – ”

Yunho seethed. “That bastard. I told him to take care of you and this is what he pulls, I’m going to – ” 

“ _Anyway,_ ” Changmin cut him off. “I told him I’m not interested and that’s that. He’s been good about it.”

“Not interested,” Yunho said flatly. “You didn’t tell him about us, so basically he thinks you’re single and he might still have a chance?”

“I didn’t – ” Changmin hesitated. “I wasn’t sure if I should mention it without asking you first.”

The anger melted out of Yunho as quickly as it had come. He pulled Changmin into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“You did the right thing. I trust Siwon but this isn’t something he needs to know.” Changmin sighed with relief and melted against Yunho. “Although,” Yunho continued, eyebrows snapping together. “I may have to re-evaluated how _much_ I trust Siwon after this – ”

Changmin laughed weakly. “Stop, he’s harmless.”

“You’re mine,” Yunho whispered in his ear. “You’re mine and nobody else can have you, not Siwon, not Kyuhyun, not even that new drill sergeant who keeps texting you at ridiculous hours, don’t think I haven’t noticed – ”

Changmin shuddered against him, caught between laughter and moans. He felt Yunho’s hands on him, hot and purposeful, and then he was being flipped onto his stomach and everything became a blur of sensation. Yunho stripped him and covered his body, trailing hot kisses across his shoulders and down his spine. Their bodies pressed close, seeking each other, and Changmin ramped back against Yunho’s erection.

“Please,” he groaned. Yunho got his hand on his ass and squeezed a cheek, murmuring filthy promises in his ear, and Changmin couldn’t control the sounds that poured out of his mouth. He felt slick fingers press against his entrance and spread his knees wider.

Everything fell away and his focus narrowed to Yunho, the heat between them, the sweat slicking their skin. Yunho sucked a bruise on Changmin’s shoulder, then laid his cheek there and kissed his neck. His breath panted out loud against skin and Changmin closed his eyes.

“Yunho,” he breathed. “Take me.”

Yunho pushed in, one long, smooth slide, and Changmin’s arms almost gave out. He let his head fall forward and moaned, once, twice, again and again as Yunho started moving. They pressed together, breathless and hot, and Changmin let his whines fill the air. Yunho growled, shifted, and then he was hitting a spot that made Changmin see stars and cry out, one long helpless wail of pleasure. 

Yunho pulled out and turned him over. He grabbed Changmin’s legs and spread him wide, thrusting back into him with a forcefulness that made them both moan. Changmin met his eye, took in Yunho’s wild, fierce gaze and swollen lips, and felt inexplicably shy. He turned his face away and felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“God,” Yunho burst out. He fell over Changmin, hands on either side of his head, and kissed his cheek. “You’re so fucking beautiful I could die.”

“Hyung,” Changmin whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut and Yunho kissed him again and again, his throat, lips, temple, breathing in the scent of his sweat and musk. Their arms went around each other and Yunho increased his thrusts. He wrapped a hand around Changmin’s length and stroked him, and Changmin’s eyes fluttered in pleasure.

“Close,” he breathed. “I’m so close.” 

“Come with me Changminnie,” Yunho panted. He could feel from the controlled tremble of Yunho’s body that he was close too. Changmin lifted a hand and slid it in Yunho’s hair, guiding Yunho’s lips to his as they moved together. He shifted, arched up, and then he was coming with a helpless sound and a burst of stars behind his eyelids. His nails raked red lines down Yunho’s back and Yunho groaned into his mouth. Changmin clenched around him, shuddering and shuddering until Yunho cried out suddenly and flooded him.

In the silence that followed Yunho eased out of him and lay back, breathing hard. Changmin curled up around him and Yunho smiled, kissing his forehead.

“We should clean up,” Yunho said, well trained after all these years of Changmin’s nagging. Changmin smiled.

“Leave it,” he said, and Yunho laughed and cuddled him closer.


End file.
